El zorro y la serpiente
by Angron11
Summary: Los gemelos Shinachiku y Katsumi uzumaki quieren que su madre les lea un cuento, y Sakura decide contarles las aventuras de su padre de una forma especial, con un cuento sobre el valiente caballero zorro y la princesa del cerezo. Una forma de maquillar una realidad... diferente. NaruSaku, final alternativo.
1. El caballero y la princesa se conocen

Cap1: el caballero zorro y la princesa del cerezo

 **Buenas! Sabéis lo que pasa cuando oyes una canción mientras lees un muy buen fic, y te dices "joder, se me ha ocurrido una buena idea"? Llevo queriendo escribir un fic de drama desde que entré aquí, y al fin tengo una idea que merece la pena explorar. Y encima puedo relacionarlo con una temática que me encanta: la de cuentos infantiles de caballeros y princesas. Esos caballeros fuertes y valientes que se enfrentan a alguna bestia malvada y poderosa (mítico dragón) para salvar a la bella princesa del pelo de color exuberante... no os suena que esos papeles encajan perfectos con ciertos personajes de la serie?**

 **obviamente, está ambientado en konoha, mundo shinobi, abarcará por encima la infancia de Naruto, la gran guerra shinobi y luego se centrará en lo que vino después, donde cambiare lo dispuesto en el canon, y bastante. El pairing es obvio: NaruSaku, y a pesar de que se mencionarán a varios villanos de la serie, el villano será... sonido de tambores... Orochimaru. Si, es mi villano favorito, y lo que va a hacer en este fic es nuevo, muy nuevo. Yo, salvo que me sorprendáis, no he visto ni un fic donde haga lo que va a hacer aquí. La serpiente SIEMPRE me inspira planes maquiavélicos y brutales, ese villano y yo somos almas afines (si lo reducimos a la forma de planear un golpe, lo del gusto sospechoso por los jovencitos y el look... como que no xD)**

 **Espero que os guste, actualizare a mi ritmo, pero es una historia corta, cerca de 10000 palabras, algo que pueda escribir entre tema y tema de estudio. Disfrutar, criticar, comentar y decirme errores e ideas, un saludo!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- humano hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- humano pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto y se los vende a pierrot para que se los cargue cuando quiere. Yo sólo escribo esta historia y rezo para que si alguien me pilla la idea para hacer un naruhina, lo haga con elegancia por favor… con tal de que no sea un SasuSaku…

* * *

-¡Kaa chan! Léenos un cuento antes de dormir por favor.- pidió con sus brillantes ojos verdes la joven Katsumi, una niña rubia de piel tostada y cinco años de edad que, vestida con ese pequeño pijama de zorritos naranjas, tenía ganada esa batalla desde el primer minuto.

-Está bien Katsumi, ¿Cuál queréis?- preguntó con una suave sonrisa Sakura, mientras acababa de arropar a sus hija con cuidado.

-¿puede ser uno de amor mamá?- preguntó Shinachiku, con esos ojos verdes y ese pelo rubio, tan similares a los de su hermana gemela, vestido con otro pijama de sapos. Sakura le sonrió con ternura, Shina siempre había sido muy emotivo, y eso implicaba que, a diferencia del resto de niños, apreciase los cuentos con carga emocional. En el fondo, aunque eso lo había heredado de su madre, su padre también tenía que ver: Sakura estaba convencida de que, en esas historias, él se veía conquistando a la chica. Tal y como hacía el baka de su padre cuando era niño y las oía en la academia.

-Puaggg, noooo, ¡uno de aventuras mami! Con caballeros y monstruos…- rogó la hiperactiva Katsumi, demostrando la gran diferencia entre ambos gemelos: puede que físicamente fuesen muy parecidos, salvando su diferente sexo, pero en su interior eran como el sol y la luna. Mientras que Shina era tranquilo y con gran empatía, Katsumi era un pequeño terremoto. No hacía falta ser un genio para no ver en ella una versión en niña de un joven Naruto, aunque también la ojijade había contribuido a ello: la pequeña rubia compartía con ella el gusto por esa figura del caballero salvador.

-No quiero monstruos…

-Llorica…

-¡Kaa chan! Katsumi me ha insultado…

-Chivato…

-Tranquilizaros los dos.- ordenó mientras negaba divertida la pelirrosada. Lo dicho, como el agua y el aceite…- voy a haceros caso a los dos ¿Qué os parece si os cuento una historia nueva de un caballero zorro y de una princesa?

-¡Si!- exclamó un contento Shinachiku, ansioso por una nueva historia que añadir a su fértil imaginación.

-¿Pero el caballero vencerá a monstruos?- preguntó una desconfiada Katsumi.

-Ya verás, muchos muchos…

 _"Érase una vez, en una gran aldea, nació un niño. Un niño de ojos azules y pelo rubio, como vuestro papá, hijo de un rey y de una princesa del remolino, pero que perdió a sus papás muy pronto y tuvo que vivir solo. Ese niño tenía dentro a un zorro de muy mal humor, un zorro de fuego muy muy grande, tanto como una montaña, y muy poderoso, tanto como todas las aldeas juntas, con pelaje naranja y grandes orejas."_

-¡Como los zorros de mi pijama!- exclamó una contenta Katsumi, que ya empezaba a engancharse al cuento.

-Kaa chan… ¿Por qué perdió el caballero a sus papás?- preguntó un preocupado Shinachiku.

-Porque sus papás tuvieron que luchar contra un hombre muy malo muy malo, que tenía ojos rojos y una máscara naranja en espirales, y solo pudieron vencerle cayendo ellos también.- explicó con serenidad la ojijade mayor, mientras Shina se encogía un poco en la sabana. Podría parecer cruel contar a un niño de cinco años un cuento que empieza con una muerte, pero Sakura quería que se familiarizasen con ella, que no fuese un tema tabú. Al fin y al cabo, todos ellos vivían en el mundo Shinobi, un mundo donde todo podía cambiar al segundo.- No te preocupes Shina, lo hicieron por defender a su aldea, fueron héroes.

-Yo os defenderé a todos kaa chan, ¡seré una gran kunoichi y hokage, como tou chan!- declaró la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su legendario padre, recibiendo un beso en la frente de su madre como contestación. Un gesto que Naruto hacía con ella cuando eran novios, y que ella hacía con sus hijos a menudo. Si les daba la mitad de paz que le daba a ella, no habría problema que no pudiesen superar.

-Lo se Katsumi, y tou chan y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti por ello.

-Y yo te defenderé a ti hermanita.- prometió Shinachiku, que sólo mostraba esa vena defensora cuando tocaban a sus seres queridos. Pero cuando lo hacía se veía a un futuro shinobi con la voluntad de hierro del clan uzumaki.

-Así me gusta, pero voy a seguir con la historia, que os tenéis que dormir pronto.

" _En esa aldea, sin embargo, no querían a ese zorro de fuego, y como el niño era su portador, tampoco le quisieron a él. Pero él nunca se rindió, luchó y lucho hasta convertirse en un caballero de su aldea, y se hizo amigo de otros niños como él, entre ellos un caballero de armadura negra y de la princesa del cerezo. Y juntos hicieron un equipo de guerreros que ayudaba a la gente de la aldea y de fuera, un grupo de amigos que se querían mucho mucho. Y crecieron juntos, siendo nuestro protagonista un caballero diferente al resto. Era gritón, ruidoso, no entrenaba bien y nunca hacía caso de su profesor, un caballero legendario de pelo gris con un ojo mágico; pero nunca se rendía. Se propuso ser mejor que su amigo de la armadura negra y lo fue, se propuso ser reconocido por las personas que antes no le querían y lo logró, y todo ello a base de esforzarse. Y, por encima de todo, se propuso dos cosas: ser rey de su aldea, como su padre; y conquistar el corazón de la princesa del cerezo. Pero estos dos objetivos fueron muy difíciles y tuvo que esforzarse mucho mucho, sobre todo con el último, puesto que la princesa estaba enamorada del caballero de la armadura negra, que era también su mejor amigo y su gran rival."_

-que guay kaa chan, la princesa tenía el nombre de ese árbol tan bonito. Me recuerdan mucho a ti esas flores rosas.- dijo un sonriente ojiverde, sin darse cuenta de a quién se refería Sakura. Bendita inocencia.

-¿eran amigos y rivales? ¿Cómo yo y la cuarto ojos de Sarada?- preguntó Katsumi con curiosidad.

-No llames así a Sarada, Katsumi… y si, lo eran. Ambos tenían un vínculo especial, uno de amistad, y a la vez querían ser mejor que el otro. Eso les sirvió para mejorar siempre, y les hizo grandes caballeros. Nunca olvides que Sarada y tú sois amigas. Y os sigo contando.

" _Ese equipo de caballeros hizo muchas muchas aventuras por todo el mundo, y nuestro caballero rubio siempre se esforzaba por salvarles a todos. Pero, sobre todo, se esforzaba por lograr que la princesa se fijase en él, incluso la juro que la protegería por siempre. La quería tanto que la defendió de mil peligros, se enfrentó a un malvado monstruo de piel marrón, tres cabezas y brazos muy largos y cuchillas que intento hacer daño a su princesa; la rescató cuando un gigantesco mapache de arena la secuestró; y se enfrentó a una serpiente blanca gigante con sus propias manos para defender a sus dos amigos, una serpiente que se convertiría en su peor enemigo después. Pero, el caballero negro no estaba contento en la aldea, y un buen día se fue, dejando a la princesa llorando y pidiéndole que volviese. Y la chica, confundida y muy ignorarte, decidió pedirle ayuda al caballero rubio, porque sabía que el nunca le fallaba y que encontraría a su amor para traerlo de vuelta, para que así pudiese estar con él para siempre. Y el caballero, a pesar de que la amaba, la prometió traerlo de vuelta, y él nunca incumplía una promesa"_

-Kaa chan, pero… ¿Por qué la princesa no hacía caso al otro caballero? Se ve que la quería mucho…- preguntó un confuso Shinachiku.

-¡Eso! Y era mucho más fuerte que el caballero negro, la había salvado de mil monstruos. Yo me hubiese quedado con él, era mucho más guay…- añadió Katsumi.

-La princesa todavía era muy joven, no sabía lo que era querer. Creía que estaba enamorada del caballero negro, pero solo sonreía de verdad con el caballero rubio.- suspiró la madre, maldiciendo internamente su estupidez de niña. La cantidad de buenos momentos que podría haber disfrutado si no hubiese sido tan ingenua…- al caballero rubio le gritaba, le insultaba, incluso le pegaba… lo cierto es que a veces se lo merecía por ser un gritón y un bruto, pero también a veces la princesa se pasaba… era extraño, con el caballero de ojos azules la princesa era incapaz de controlarse, no era como con el resto…

-Eso era porque le quería y no lo sabía, mamá. Por eso era incapaz de controlarse, porque con él no le hacía falta.- declaró el joven uzumaki, demostrándole a su madre lo que ya sabía: junto a esa pose contemplativa había una inteligencia muy parecida a la de su madre y la capacidad de observación de su padre.

-Muy bien Shina chan.

-La princesa era una baka, no se daba cuenta de nada…- comentó la niña rubia.

-Si…- contestó Sakura con una sonrisa. Otra muestra de que sus hijos eran muy inteligentes: Katsumi tenía la capacidad de síntesis más impresionante de toda la nación del fuego, por encima incluso de Shikadai Nara.- eran tal para cual, dos bakas…

" _El caballero, tras prometerla traer de vuelta al caballero negro, se fue a hacerse más fuerte junto a un guerrero sapo muy poderoso de cabello blanco, que le enseñó a controlar el poder del malvado zorro de fuego. Y al verle irse, la princesa se puso muy muy triste, y se preguntó por primera vez por qué le echaba de menos tanto. Pasó el tiempo mirando por la ventana de su castillo, preguntándose cuando volvería a ver ese cabello rubio o esos ojos azules. Y pasados dos años por fin dejó de esperar y volvió a verlo. El caballero volvió mucho más fuerte e incluso mucho más alto y guapo. La princesa incluso se descubrió sonrojándose al verlo. El caballero de ojos azules se presentó ante la reina de la aldea de aquel entonces, una babosa de cabello rubio muy sabia muy sabia pero con mucho mucho carácter, y la anunció que quería ir a buscar al caballero negro. Acompañado de la princesa del cerezo, se enfrentó a un señor de muchas bocas que montaba en una paloma gigante y a uno que manejaba mil marionetas, y luego otra vez a la malvada serpiente blanca, a la que venció con la ayuda del gran zorro de fuego. Pero acabó muy herido muy herido, y la princesa se preocupó mucho por él. Y allí, la princesa empezó a comprender una cosa: que quizás quería a ese caballero. Que no era normal preocuparse tanto solo por un amigo más._

 _Pero entonces, cuando estaban a punto de encontrar al caballero negro, la reina babosa les llamó para decirles algo muy malo: el guerrero sapo que entrenó al caballero de ojos azules había muerto luchando contra un señor de ojos púrpuras anillados muy muy fuerte, tanto como nuestro caballero. Se puso muy triste, ese guerrero sapo era como un padre para él, y la princesa apenas supo como consolarle. La reina babosa le envió con los guerreros sapos a aprender a luchar como ellos, y así vencer a ese señor, y el caballero tuvo que volver a despedirse de la princesa, que estaba muy triste porque no podía ayudarle con nada. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle? Él era muy muy fuerte, pero sus enemigos lo eran más, y la princesa en cambio no tenía nada más que lágrimas y gritos… muy a menudo, la princesa se preguntaba qué había podido ver en ella… y mientras estaba entrenándose, ese señor tan malo atacó su aldea. La reina babosa, el guerrero del ojo mágico, unos guerreros panda con armadura Samurai, los guerreros lobo… nadie podía vencerlo, y eso lo vio nuestra princesa. Y, en ese momento, cuando necesitaban un héroe, ella sólo pudo pensar en una persona. Aquella que le hacía reír y llorar como nadie, la que le demostraba que no había imposibles, la única que sabía hacer su corazón latir rápido o lento con una sola palabra. Gritó el nombre del caballero con todas sus fuerzas, y el caballero respondió._

 _En una inmensa nube de humo, el caballero apareció con una capa roja de llamas negras, su cabello rubio al aire y acompañado de tres sapos de seis pisos de altura. La princesa no podía verlo, porque estaba muy lejos, pero cuando le dijeron que había aparecido se sintió muy feliz, estaba segura de que podía vencer a ese señor de los ojos púrpuras. Lucharon como nunca, y por un momento parecía que iba a ganar, pero entonces el hombre malo consiguió inmovilizarlo. Parecía que iba a perder, pero entonces alguien apareció para ayudarlo. Y no fue la princesa del cerezo, que estaba tan lejos que no podía saber que pasaba. Fue la princesa de las dos lunas, una chica de pelo azul oscuro muy fuerte, que siempre había estado enamorada de nuestro caballero. Con su ayuda, consiguió liberarse, y siguió luchando contra ese señor malo con la ayuda del zorro de fuego. El señor malo incluso le golpeó con la luna para vencerle, pero el caballero lo soportó y consiguió vencer. Y no sólo eso, sino que acabó convenciéndole de que fuese bueno. Porque nuestro caballero tenía un corazón de oro, y supo que ese señor no era tan malo. Incluso le prometió que acabaría con las guerras. Y así hizo un nuevo amigo, otro más en su larga lista. Porque nuestro caballero nunca incumplía una promesa._

 _Y cuando volvió a la aldea, todos sus amigos le esperaban: el hombre insecto, el ciervo de las sombras, la flor de pétalos amarillos y azules… y las dos princesas. A pesar de que la princesa del cerezo sabía que quien se merecía recibirlo era la princesa de las dos lunas, que ella era muchísimo mejor princesa para nuestro caballero que una chica que solo sabía llorar, vio que el caballero solo buscaba con la vista a una persona, y que no era esa princesa que le había salvado… y algo dentro de ella la impidió apartarse. Mientras la princesa de las dos lunas fue incapaz de ir a hablar con él, nuestra princesa se dirigió a donde él estaba y… le pegó un coscorrón, por imprudente. Y luego lo abrazó, lo abrazó como no había abrazado a nadie. Y no era por agradecerle salvar la aldea, o vencer a ese señor malo. Era por volver con ella. Por no dejarla sola. Por ser lo único seguro que tenía la princesa en su vida. No se atrevió a besarle, pero con ese abrazo quiso decírselo bien claro. Gracias… y te quiero."_

-¿Ves como le quería?- comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Shinachiku.

-Pues yo me hubiese quedado con la princesa de las dos lunas. Era fuerte, le quería desde siempre y no le pegaba coscorrones…- contestó Katsumi, obteniendo una sonrisa irónica de la pelirrosada.

-Yo también habría elegido a esa princesa para él…

-Pues yo no.- repuso con fuerza Shinachiku, sorprendiendo a su hermana.- el quería a la princesa del cerezo, y la princesa le quería a el. Y el caballero no se rendía jamás, ¿Por qué se iba a rendir en lo más importante?

-Porque la otra princesa era más mejor para él.- se enfurruñó su gemela.

-Y mucho más guapa Shina chan. Y cocinaba bastante mejor…- añadió Sakura, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa de la joven rubia. ¿La princesa sabía cocinar?

-¡Ves! ¡Seguro que le haría ramen todos los días!- afirmó una exultante katsumi.

-Pero eso no es el amor. Amor es ser feliz y hacer feliz a la otra persona, que lo he leído en los cuentos de mamá, y el caballero sólo sentía eso con la princesa del cerezo. Si lo hubiese sentido por la princesa de las dos lunas, habría ido a abrazarla a ella.- contestó con seriedad el rubio menor. Y Sakura no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir con fuerza cuando oyó ese discurso de su hijo. A veces necesitaba que se lo recordasen.

-Como me recuerdas a tu padre cuando das esos discursos.- le respondió la haruno, mientras acariciaba el rostro del niño con dulzura.- bueno par de pillos, que ya es muy tarde y mañana va a ser imposible despertaros, así que a dormir.

-¡kaa chan!- exclamaron los dos al unísono.- que estaba en lo más emocionante

-Ya, pero es muy tarde.- contestó la ojijade mientras terminaba de arropar a sus retoños, que la miraban con un adorable mohín de enfado idéntico en cada gemelo. Sakura besó la frente de los dos gemelos, que la seguían mirando con esos ojitos verdes y un gesto enfurruñado.- si os portáis bien y os dormís, mañana seguimos, ¿vale?

-¡Vale Kaa chan!- exclamaron al unísono, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.- buenas noches mama.

-Buenas noches, Shina chan y Katsumi chan.- se despidió la pelirrosada mientras apagaba La Luz del cuarto, dejando a los gemelos dormir.

Ya era tarde, se sentía cansada. Había trabajado todo el día en el hospital, y luego había ido a recoger a los gemelos de casa de su madre. Había hecho la cena, les había perseguido por toda la casa a voz en grito para que se bañasen y se lavasen los dientes, y había logrado que se durmiesen con ese cuento. Solo deseaba irse a la cama y dormir, pasar de una vez ese día. Porque, sobre todo, esa historia la entristecía, la absorbía la esencia vital. Pero también necesitaba contarla, necesitaba recordar esos momentos. Lo único que le quedaba tras el ascenso del rubio a hokage, ahora sólo tenía vacío… se introdujo en su cama, donde le esperaba su marido, ya casi dormido.

-Conseguiste que se durmiesen ¿eh?- comentó somnoliento, mirando a la pelirrosada quitarse los anillos y los pendientes, dejar su colgante en su mesilla tras darle un beso y recostarse en la cama.

-Si, cada día cuesta más… tienen la energía de su padre…- se quejó la ojijade, mientras le daba un beso a su esposo. Cuando el hombre intentó profundizar el beso, la kunoichi le apartó. Hoy no tenía cuerpo para eso en ese momento.- voy a dormir ya cariño, estoy muy cansada.

-No pasa nada cariño, te entiendo, son fechas difíciles.- contestó con un tono comprensivo.- ¿necesitas hablar?

-No, estoy bien, solo estoy cansada…- mintió la mujer.

-Está bien… si necesitas algo, solo dímelo. Te quiero Sakura, hasta mañana.

-Y yo a ti…- contestó la kunoichi. Algunas veces, esa afirmación era cierta, a ratos le quería como se merecía. Pero en otros, como ahora, recordaba lo que fue en su día y lo que era ahora, y su corazón se congelaba. En esos momentos no amaba a nadie fuera de sus hijos. Y su matrimonio solo se volvía un parche. En algunos momentos, desearía volver atrás en el tiempo.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues aquí tenéis a mi nueva historia activa. Joder, son tantas que cualquier día adquirirán conciencia de sí mismas, se rebelaran y tomarán el mando...**

 **Tenéis una introducción de los personajes y una idea de cómo irá la historia. Espero que os hayan caído simpáticos los gemelos uzumaki, he decidido tomar el camino difícil y no presentar al clásico niño hiperactivo y niña sensible, cambiar los papeles. ¿Por que la niña tiene que ser así y el niño de la otra manera? Aquí queda bien me parece a mí. Un niño sensible y muy listo, una niña hiperactiva y terca, ambos con un poco de su padre y de su madre. Adoro el momento en el que shinachiku opina sobre ese momento post pain en la aldea, a alguno le parece que no tiene razón? Le acaban de salvar la vida a Naruto con confesión de amor incluida y... todo quedó en el limbo. No se me ocurre una forma de decir "no estoy interesado en ti" más clara... tb fue cómico el momento en que katsumi revela ser naruhina sin saberlo. Una de cal y otra de arena, con lo que les ha contado Sakura todos se quedarían con Hinata, una tía fuerte, que cocina bien, guapa... pero claro, si el amor se redujese a esa versión tan... machista... pues todo sería muy fácil. No, se trata de que haya sinergia entre la pareja, algo más que tener una criada y matriz andante, que es lo único que creo que le aporta Hinata a Naruto viendo el desarrollo canónico (y me jode, Hinata me cae bien, pero no encaja, es así de simple...)**

 **En cuanto al final... algo no anda bien en el matrimonio de Sakura. Se descubrirá al final, y quizás se resuelva, de momento sabemos que la ojijade es infeliz en su matrimonio por momentos, como si estuviese con su esposo por sus hijos y ya. Una visión muy borutesca de su matrimonio, que le pasara con Naruto? Quizás la magia se acabo? Ya se vera. El siguiente capítulo será... promesa cumplida. Disfrutad, un saludo!**


	2. caballero y la princesa ganan la guerra

Cap2: el caballero y la princesa ganan la guerra

 **Buenas! Aquí seguimos con este pequeño proyecto, de los que me hacen falta ahora con el estudio, se escribe fácil y es conciso. Y tengo que reconocer que para mí es un reto, es muy difícil para mí, que me río hasta de mis propios chistes, hacer una historia dramática, pero aquí estamos, quiero intentarlo en todas las vertientes. Mi favorita es humor, pero en esta quiero tb hacef algo.**

 **En cuanto a la temática de hoy, Sakura sigue con su cuento para los gemelos, esta vez abarcando desde la derrota de pain hasta el fin de la guerra. Aquí comienzo a cambiar el canon, con el canon no hay por donde coger nada, es una historia para mi gusto con demasiadas incoherencias y un mensaje peligroso: si te pega y te intenta matar, pero se arrepiente, dale una oportunidad. ESe y el mensaje que aporta la otra pareja, el de "es mejor tener lo que quieres aunque lo que quieres no te quiera", son mensajes que jamás veréis en este perfil. Pasemos al review!**

 **Adrit126:** buenas! Un gusto verte tb por aquí! Pues si, otro NaruSaku, son mis favoritos y los que me salen más fácil. En este caso, la historia es íntegramente NaruSaku, pero recuerda que es un drama, no es pasión y color (que curiosamente es su vertiente totalmente contraria. Un saludo y disfruta del cap!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- humano hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- humano pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto y se los vende a pierrot para que se los cargue cuando quiere. Yo sólo escribo esta historia y rezo para que si alguien me pilla la idea para hacer un naruhina, lo haga con elegancia por favor… con tal de que no sea un SasuSaku…

* * *

Sakura atravesó el pasillo de la residencia uzumaki con una sonrisa. Los gemelos uzumaki se habían portado muy bien, y se imaginaba el porqué. Ambos habían hecho sus deberes nada más volver de la escuela, lo cual era habitual en el aplicado Shinachiku, pero no en la dispersa Katsumi, que prefería salir a jugar con sus amigos y hacer travesuras por la aldea antes que sentarse en una mesa a leer esos libros. Ya empezó a sospechar las intenciones de los gemelos cuando vio a Shinachiku ayudando más de lo normal a su hermana… luego sus sospechas aumentaron aún más cuando por la tarde encontró su habitación recogida y a ambos retoños en la mesa de la cocina, esperando pacientemente la cena. Y, tras comer absolutamente todo sin mancharse y sin discutir, cosa muy, pero que muy poco habitual, ambos se fueron a lavar los dientes sin que su madre ni tan siquiera se lo dijese. Aunque ahora mismo la ojijade no sabía dónde estaban exactamente, se lo imaginaba. Esos dos pequeños revoltosos eran exactamente iguales que su padre: durante su noviazgo, cuando ese rubio se portaba tan bien y no provocaba ninguna de las suyas, era porque quería algo. Y, cuando se les encontró ya con su pijama puestos y metidos en sus camas, con esos brillantes ojos verdes mirándola con atención, ya sabía lo que iban a intentar.

-Bueno…- comentó con una sonrisa la pelirrosada, queriendo divertirse un poco.- veo que hoy estáis muy cansados… así que os daré vuestro besito de buenas noches y os dejaré dormir…

-Kaa chaaaan.- contestaron levantándose ambos gemelos al unísono con indignación, mientras Sakura sonreía.

-Está bien, ¿os sigo contando la historia del caballero zorro y la princesa del cerezo?

-Siiii.- exclamaron los dos gemelos con alegría, tumbándose ambos en sus colchones con diligencia.

-Bien, ¿por dónde nos habíamos quedado?

-La princesa había abrazado al caballero y le quería.- exclamó Shinachiku con una gran sonrisa.

-y había vencido al señor malo de los ojos púrpuras que le lanzó la luna.- añadió Katsumi. Cada uno contaba lo que más le interesaba de la historia.

-Ya me acuerdo… bien, continuaré.

" _Tras vencer al señor de ojos púrpuras, nuestro caballero vio como uno de sus sueños se cumplía, ya era reconocido por toda la aldea que antes le odiaba. Le vitorearon, le mantearon… por primera vez, todos ellos eran justos con el caballero zorro, y le veían como el caballero que era. Pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil: resulta que el hombre malo de los ojos rojos que luchó contra sus padres seguía vivo, y quería capturarlo para quedarse con el zorro de fuego que vivía dentro de él. Y si hacía eso, el caballero de ojos azules moriría, no podía vivir sin su zorro. La princesa del cerezo tenía mucho miedo, no quería que su caballero muriese. Y las cosas se complicaron mucho más cuando la princesa y el caballero rubio se enteraron de que el caballero de la armadura negra ahora ayudaba a los malos, y había atacado a un gran pulpo hecho de rayos, que era amigo del zorro de fuego. El caballero rubio se puso muy triste, y decidió salir de inmediato a por su amigo, para traerle de vuelta y evitar que se volviese malo para siempre. Un plan muy muy peligroso que aterró a la princesa del cerezo tanto que decidió hacer una locura: tras encontrarle en un lugar con mucha nieve preparándose para salir en su busca, confesó su amor al caballero para que volviese con ella a la aldea y no se pusiese en peligro"_

-¡Hala! Pero si eso es bueno ¿no?- preguntó Katsumi, interesada en este punto, a pesar de preferir las batallas y las luchas del caballero contra monstruos. En el fondo, a ella también la interesaba que el caballero lograse su objetivo y conquistase el corazón de la princesa, la cena romántica la tenía, solo que muy escondida.

-No lo fue… la princesa todavía no estaba convencida de lo que sentía por el caballero… era confuso, todavía pensaba en el caballero de la armadura negra… pero también en el caballero de ojos azules. Y luego recordaba todas las veces que trató mal al caballero zorro, las veces que le dijo que era un estorbo y que le molestaba… la princesa solo quería que estuviese a salvo, y entró en pánico cuando supo lo ocurrido con el caballero de la armadura negra… porque sabía que nuestro protagonista no pararía hasta traerlo… o hasta que los malos le capturasen. Y, estando muy muy nerviosa, tomó una decisión estúpida: declararse sin tener claro lo que sentía y de forma interesada…

-Y eso está mal kaa chan…- añadió Shinachiku con un tono de tristeza.

-Si… tenéis que entender que la princesa todavía confiaba en secreto en que el caballero de la armadura negra se volviese bueno… era joven, y muy ingenua, y se negaba a ver la verdad, y no sabía cómo sobrellevar lo que sentía por el caballero zorro, que era algo mucho más intenso que lo que sentía por su otro amigo… por su otro amigo creía que sentía amor, pero no le preocupaba ni la mitad que el otro cabezota, si hubiese sido así se habría ido con el sin dudarlo... quizás le quisiese por mantener lo que había proclamado a los cuatro vientos cuando era niña, quizás porque no podía dejar abandonado a alguien de esa manera, por mucho que se lo mereciese, o quizás porque simplemente era una niñata inmadura... os diré que la princesa consideró después esa confesión bajo la nieve como su segundo mayor error en su vida. El primero fue hacerle prometer al caballero rubio que traería a su amado de vuelta… es curiosa la habilidad que tenía para complicarle la vida al caballero zorro- comentó la joven madre, soltando una lagrima sin poder evitarlo. Recordar esos dos errores le dolía en el alma. Sus hijos la vieron y se preocuparon, y salieron de sus camas a abrazarla.

-Mami, no estés triste…- le pidió el niño, mientras la daba un beso.

-Si quieres puedes contarnos otra historia si esta no te gusta… - ofreció la niña.- el cuento de las ranas que croaban no estaba mal…

-Tranquilos, que no estoy triste Shina chan y Katsu chan…- se rehizo la mujer, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Puede que su vida fuese melancólica y que estuviese atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, pero sus hijos la daban fuerzas en todo momento. Eran su mejor apoyo, su razón para sonreír.- es sólo que me acordé de una cosa fea, no pasa nada. Mejor sigo con el cuento, que se va a poner interesante.

" _El caso es que el caballero zorro no cayó en la trampa de la princesa, e incluso se enfadó con ella, y entonces ella tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión: enfrentarse sola al caballero de la armadura negra y llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea, y así evitar que su querido caballero zorro se pusiese en riesgo. Pero, cuando encontró al caballero negro, que acababa de vencer a un malvado cíclope en combate, no pudo hacerlo. No podía vencerlo, todavía significaba mucho para ella, todavía creía que podía cambiar. Pero el caballero de la armadura negra se había vuelto más malo de lo que se imaginaban sus amigos, e intentó matar a la princesa. Y lo habría logrado si no hubiese aparecido el caballero rubio para rescatarla una vez más. La tomó en sus brazos y la alejó del peligro, y luego se enfrentó a su mejor amigo y rival, prometiéndole que evitaría que se volviese malo y dejándole marcharse cuando ya le había vencido, para confusión del orgulloso caballero. Y nuestros protagonistas volvieron a la aldea, pensando la chica en lo que acababa de pasar… el caballero negro la había intentado matar. Estaba claro que no la quería, y que ella se había equivocado completamente. Otra vez… y lo que más la dolió es que, a pesar de que el caballero de ojos azules no volvió a hablar de ello, esa confesión falsa bajo la nieve y lo que vino después claramente le había afectado._

 _Sintiéndose muy muy mal, le volvió a ver marcharse para completar su último entrenamiento: aprender a usar el poder del zorro de fuego. Acompañado del hombre de madera, de un guerrero verde y del pulpo de rayo, fue a una isla mágica, una isla que era el caparazón de una tortuga muy muy grande, y allí llegó a un pacto con el zorro: él le ayudaría con su guerra, y el caballero le respetaría por siempre, y un día le liberaría tras siglos de encierro. El zorro le dio al caballero el poder de envolverse en llamas amarillas que le protegían de cualquier daño, y la fuerza como para vencer a cualquier enemigo que se le enfrentase. Y mientras, el señor malo de los ojos rojos reclutó un inmenso ejército de monstruos blancos, y atacó a todas las aldeas, que se unieron para luchar contra él. La princesa estuvo en esa guerra, y curó a muchos heridos, pero aún así estaban perdiendo contra ese señor malo, que era tan poderoso que venció a más de cien personas solo con sus puños. Incluso hubo un momento en que esos monstruos blancos intentaron matar a la princesa, pero entonces el caballero zorro apareció, envuelto en sus llamas amarillas, y la volvió a salvar. Otra vez… porque, si la princesa tenía la habilidad de hacerle daño al caballero zorro, este tenía la capacidad de siempre reponerse y volver a su lado… el caballero, en solitario, comenzó a vencer a todos y cada uno de los monstruos que le envió el señor malo para vencerle, todo gracias al poder del zorro. Venció un mono hecho de lava, a un caballo de diez pisos de altura, a un guerrero hecho solo de electricidad…_

 _Y entonces el caballero se enfrentó al malo de los ojos rojos. Lucharon mucho tiempo, el hombre malo tenía la capacidad de desaparecer y volver a aparecer, por lo que nuestro protagonista no podía golpearle. Pero el guerrero del ojo mágico y el guerrero verde le ayudaron , así como el zorro de fuego, y entonces el malo llamó a su monstruo más fuerte: un enorme conejo de diez colas, más grande incluso que el zorro de fuego, un ser tan poderoso que era considerado un dios. Un monstruo invencible, que incluso casi mata a nuestro caballero en combate."_

-Espera un momento…- interrumpió Katsumi, claramente extrañada.- ¿un conejo? Es imposible, los conejitos son adorables, no pueden ser monstruos.

-Este si, porque no era un conejo normal.- explicó la madre, sonriendo ante lo indignado del comentario de su hija.- Tenía un pelo muy largo muy largo que podía atrapar a quien se le enfrentase, unos ojos blancos que veían todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso a su espalda, y lanzaba unas varas de metal muy peligrosas por las manos. Era un dios, o diosa más bien, porque era chica. Era la diosa conejo.

-Si era una diosa… ¿Cómo la podía vencer el caballero zorro?- preguntó un confundido Shinachiku.

-No podía… al menos solo.

" _Combatió al conejo cómo pudo, pero pronto nuestro caballero zorro estaba herido, y necesitaba ayuda. La princesa del cerezo apareció para curarlo, muy preocupada por el. El conejo le había parado el corazón, y ahora su vida pendía de un hilo. La princesa lo pasó muy mal… no quería perderlo, hubiese dado su vida por él si fuese necesario. A pesar de que sabía que solo le hacía daño, ella no podía separarse de él. Le quería, y cada vez que pensaba en ello, lo tenía más claro. Cuando su corazón se le paró, lo tomó con su mano izquierda y lo hizo latir de nuevo, uniéndose por completo al caballero zorro y prometiéndose que, si sobrevivían a la batalla, se esforzaría en ayudarlo y hacerle feliz. Que no volvería a dudar. Y entonces, el caballero de la armadura negra apareció para ayudar. La princesa no creía que ahora fuese bueno, y en el fondo el caballero zorro tampoco, pero le necesitaban para vencer a la diosa conejo, que era muy muy fuerte. Los tres juntos, con el guerrero del ojo mágico, que ahora tenía dos ojos mágicos, lucharon contra ella. La diosa conejo invocó primero fuego, luego hielo, luego les pegó al suelo… pero no pudo vencer. Los cuarto juntos eran invencibles. Vencieron a la diosa, y la sellaron en la luna, de donde nunca podría salir. Parecía que al fin se había acabado la pesadilla, pero entonces el caballero de la armadura negra reveló que seguía siendo malo, y que quería matar al caballero zorro para ser el rey de la aldea._

 _A pesar de que la princesa se lo esperaba, todavía sentía algo por él. Una ínfima esperanza de que fuese realmente alguien bueno, e intentó usar el mismo plan que con el caballero zorro: confesarle su amor. Esta vez no había trampa, se lo dejó bien claro: si la quería, debía de renunciar a su plan. La dolió muchísimo tener que hacerlo, y más ante el caballero de ojos azules, al que también quería. Pero se había prometido mantenerlo a salvo, y ahora el caballero zorro estaba muy cansado, y no estaba segura de que pudiese sobrevivir a su batalla con el caballero de la armadura negra. Se sacrificaba para salvarlo. Pero todo su debate interno se acabó cuando el caballero negro la durmió con sus poderes, llamándola estorbo, y declarándole al caballero zorro que solo la despertaría si le vencía. Todo amor que pudiese sentir la princesa del cerezo por él murió en ese momento. Los dos amigos lucharon… el caballero zorro invocó sus llamas amarillas, el de la armadura negra un espectro morado. Lucharon un día entero, destruyeron montañas, volaron por los cielos, se lanzaron flechas azules de rayo y de una ardiente luz como el color del sol, hasta que estuvieron muy cansados, y entonces se lanzaron su último golpe. El caballero zorro invocó una esfera de luz del color de sus ojos, el caballero negro un millar de pájaros tan negros como su corazón. Ambos ataques impactaron, y entonces la pelea acabó… y ganó el caballero zorro."_

-¡Que guay! El caballero zorro es mi preferido.- gritó una emocionada Katsumi.- ¿Quién es más fuerte, el caballero zorro o el tío Sasuke?

-El caballero zorro.- contestó con una sonrisa irónica Sakura, agradeciendo que sus hijos fuesen demasiado jóvenes como para relacionar esa historia con la realidad.

-¿Y entre tou chan y el caballero zorro?- preguntó con curiosidad la niña, sacando a relucir a su gran ídolo y ejemplo a seguir.

-Tou chan, claramente, ¡el es hokage, y amigo de los bijuus!- discutió Shinachiku, encarándose ambos gemelos.

-¿queréis que siga.? Por qué hay mucho más…- dejó caer una divertida Sakura, no en vano los gemelos estaban discutiendo sobre si Naruto era más fuerte que Naruto, obteniendo la atención inmediata de sus hijos, que se volvieron a meter en las sabanas en un completo silencio.

" _Tras la batalla, la princesa se dispuso a curarlos. El caballero negro la pidió perdón por todo, y se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Su armadura negra era la causa de su maldad, y el caballero rubio se la había quitado con esa última técnica, liberándole al fin. La princesa lloró, y lo hizo esta vez de felicidad, felicidad por ver todo lo que deseaba cumplido: sus amigos reunidos, sus seres queridos a salvo, el mundo en paz… y todo gracias a ese baka de ojos azules…. Digo, al caballero zorro… volvieron a la aldea y todos les homenajearon como a héroes, y la princesa en serio seguía feliz pero… no lo estaba del todo. Algo dentro de su corazón no encajaba. Incluso, cuando el caballero negro se la declaró y la pidió ser su príncipe , y a pesar de sentirse muy halagada y agradecida y ser el sueño de su infancia, su corazón seguía inquieto, y tuvo que rechazarlo. Del caballero de ojos azules aprendió que no había que engañarse a uno mismo, y ella no lo iba a hacer: puede que quisiese al caballero negro, pero tras lo que había intentado hacerle a ella y todo lo que había hecho por ella el caballero rubio, solo había una persona a la que podía querer como algo más que a un amigo. Pero esa persona ahora hacia su vida lejos de ella, y la dolía no ver tanto al caballero zorro como antes. Supuso que se había olvidado de ella y que había decidido casarse con la princesa de las dos lunas, que siempre le había querido. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio que la había rechazado. A ella y a decenas de princesas más: a la princesa de la lava que vivía en las montañas, a la que veía el futuro en el oeste, a la reina de vapor de las islas del este… todas ellas recibieron un amable no por respuesta. Y el caballero zorro siguió solo, y eso no lo podía soportar la princesa. Se merecía ser feliz y tener a alguien a su lado._

 _Un día, la princesa del cerezo le abordó cuando salía de entrenar con la reina babosa y el guerrero del ojo mágico. En un principio el caballero zorro intentó escabullirse, pero la princesa era más rápida y terca que él, y le obligó a hablar. Realmente, quería convencerle de que aceptase alguna cita con la princesa de las dos lunas, que era perfecta para él. Pero, cuando le dejo caer esa posibilidad, el caballero zorro la contestó que no la veía más que como una amiga. Le preguntó que por qué había rechazado a las otras princesas, y él la respondió lo mismo que con la princesa de las dos lunas: que porque no las amaba, y no quería estar con alguien sin amor. La princesa no sabía qué sentir, por una parte la preocupaba que no quisiese a nadie, pero por otra parte estaba feliz, su caballero no estaba enamorado de alguna de esas princesas… todas ellas eran preciosas, y muy fuertes… la princesa del cerezo en cambio era mucho menos guapa... Totalmente confundida, le preguntó que por qué no hablaban tanto como antes. Y el caballero la volvió a sorprender, y la dijo con una mirada triste que tenía que acostumbrarse a verla sólo como una amiga, y que le costaba mucho. Que todavía la quería. Y el muy baka, para intentar desviar el tema cuando vio que la princesa se emocionó al oírlo, la preguntó sobre su relación con el caballero negro, presuponiendo que ya eran pareja. La princesa pensó que era un baka por presuponer eso, y entonces decidió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ser valiente. Dejarse guiar por su corazón. Dejar atrás miedos e inseguridades, y cumplir lo que se prometió en la guerra: no dudar nunca más._

 _La princesa le contestó que no sabía de que la estaba hablando, con una suave sonrisa en los labios. El caballero zorro, que era muy listo en batalla, pero muy poco en estas cosas, la preguntó extrañado que por qué no estaban juntos, que al fin la princesa tenía a ese caballero al alcance. Y ella le respondió que no amaba al caballero de la armadura negra, que sólo era un amigo. Que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona. El muy atolondrado del caballero de ojos azules preguntó con ansiedad si era el príncipe de tinta. La princesa negó entre risas. Luego si era el guerrero del ojo mágico. La princesa contestó que era muy mayor, que como podía pensar una cosa tan absurda. Después que si era el guerrero de color verde, aprendiz del otro gran guerrero de color verde. La princesa contestó que ni en un millón de años, asustada ante esa posibilidad._

 _Deprimido, el caballero de ojos azules le preguntó quién era, la princesa dibujó una enorme sonrisa, y le contestó con pistas: se trataba de un guerrero muy despistado y algo torpe, uno que la hacía gritar, llorar y reír con una facilidad asombrosa. Que era muy fuerte y tenía un corazón de oro. Que nunca se rendía y siempre había logrado hacerla feliz. Y que esa persona le había demostrado que el auténtico amor consistía en eso, en ser feliz y hacer a la otra persona feliz. Ella se había sentido culpable toda su vida y rechazado ese sentimiento, creyendo saberlo todo sobre el amor, y tuvo que venir ese guerrero a enseñárselo. Y, cuando vio que la hacía feliz, intentó escudarse en que solo le hacía daño a su amado, una torpe excusa. Porque él amor, al importar de verdad, duele a veces, como todo en esta vida, pero es mucho más fácil de afrontar si tienes a tu lado a esa persona que te hace feliz. Y que ella quería eso, quería reír y llorar junto a la persona que nunca le fallaba, que no sólo era un caballero, que era también su príncipe._

 _El caballero zorro, como era muy despistado, no captó la indirecta. Incluso se puso muy triste, pensando que esa persona era perfecta para la princesa del cerezo y que les deseaba lo mejor. Y la princesa, viendo que con ese baka no había lugar a las indirectas, le besó. Y lo hizo con pasión. Y descubrió que era muy feliz por haberlo hecho. El caballero zorro estaba tan asombrado que se quedó paralizado cuando se separaron, preguntándose si había sido verdad lo que acababa de pasar. Y la princesa, riéndose, le dejó claro que esa noche tendría una cita con ese caballero tan especial del que le había hablado. Y que más le valía estar puntual si no quería un coscorrón de los suyos. Se fue dejándolo todavía petrificado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero la princesa río aún más cuando, a lo lejos, justo en el lugar donde lo había dejado oyó un sonoro…"_

-YATAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron ambos gemelos al unísono como celebración, arrancándole una carcajada a su madre. La viva imagen de ese baka.

-Veo que os ha gustado…

-Si, ¡al final acaban juntos!- comentó un emocionado Shinachiku.- me hubiese parecido muy injusto que el caballero zorro acabase con una princesa a la que no quería.

-Sin contar lo de la princesa del cerezo… acabar con alguien que la intentó hacer daño… no no, ¡de eso nada!- exclamó Katsumi, mostrando ese carácter heredado de su madre.

-Me alegra que os guste, ahora toca dormir, que mañana tenemos que madrugar para ir con vuestro padre.

-Pero ¿como acaba la historia? ¿Qué hicieron después?- preguntó Shinachiku, muerto de curiosidad

-¿Había más monstruos? ¿Llegó a ser rey? Seguro que el con el zorro de fuego podría con todos y se convirtió en rey de todas las aldeas…- inquirió Katsumi.

-Vamos a hacer un trato.- contestó la pelirrosada, viendo que podía sacar ventaja de esas preguntas.- Si os dormís ya, y mañana os portáis bien, os lo cuento de camino, ¿os parece bien?

-Si kaa chan.- contestaron ambos en coro, preparándose para dormir.

Sakura le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y salió de la habitación en silencio, dejándolos dormir. Y una vez fuera, experimentó una sensación agridulce: en serio la ayudaba recordar esos momentos, la alegraba sentir de nuevo esa calidez que experimentó con su primer beso, la felicidad al verse correspondida por el uzumaki, lo bien que se lo pasó en esa cita, viendo los fuegos artificiales desde la cabeza del cuarto en el monte hokage… Pero también la recordaba lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Porque ella no era la esposa del nanadaime hokage, Naruto uzumaki. Eso no era así, ni lo sería nunca más. Mientras atravesaba los pasillos de la casa envuelta en melancolía, un hombre la llamó la atención.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- preguntó el individuo, su actual esposo.

Shinta kudasaki era un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro, originario de Iwa. Se habían conocido durante la guerra, cuando la pelirrosada le había atendido sus heridas y salvado la vida, y el shinobi de iwa se había enamorado perdidamente de la haruno en ese instante. Se confesó por carta, pero Sakura no había podido corresponderle. Amaba en ese momento a una persona sin saberlo, y quería a otra desde la ignorancia y un corazón demasiado bondadoso que todavía confiaba en la redención del Uchiha, como para atender a algo de fuera. Pero, un par de años tras irse Naruto, ese hombre había coincidido con ella en konoha. El ninja había insistido en invitarla a una cena, y entonces Sakura decidió darle una oportunidad a ese shinobi de tez morena, cuyo tesón y voluntad le recordaron muchísimo a Naruto. En esa época ya tenía a sus dos hijos, que comenzaban a crecer preguntando por qué su padre no estaba con ellos nunca, y la ojijade al final acabó entregándose a esa nueva posible relación. Shinta se había era un buen hombre, y no había tenido en problemas en hacer el papel de hombre de la casa y de figura paterna para sus hijos. Incluso había aceptado que tanto la mujer como los niños siguiesen siendo miembros del clan uzumaki. Pidió el traslado desde iwa, y pronto acabaron viviendo juntos y casándose. La ojijade no iba a negar que le quería, era un hombre encantador, pero también tenía claro que no le amaba. Solo tenía un corazón que dar, y ese se lo llevó Naruto cuando se fue, dejándola sola con sus hijos.

-Si… no es nada, Shinta kun…

-He oído el cuento que les estabas contando…- comentó el hombre, con una mueca de preocupación.

-Lo… lo siento…- solo pudo reponer la ojijade, con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla.

-No tienes que disculparte.- le contestó Shinta, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y limpiaba esa traicionera lagrima con ternura. La haruno, ahora uzumaki, cerró los ojos y se dejó consolar.- ya te dije ayer que entiendo que son momentos difíciles para ti. No pretendo competir con el héroe del mundo, solo hacerte ver que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Y que te quiero.- finalizó, dándola un suave beso en los labios, beso que ella correspondió con ganas. Se sentía vulnerable, y ese hombre a veces lograba hacer latir su gélido corazón, muerto en lo que no concerniese a sus hijos por culpa del abandono de Naruto.

-Y yo a ti… Shinta kun…- repuso la pelirrosada. Y a veces, solo a veces, era cierto. Pero esa noche no. La joven se acarició su colgante, con un anillo en medio, y se preparó para lo que la esperaba mañana. Le esperaba ver al auténtico dueño de su amor… Naruto uzumaki, un hombre que hace años salió de su vida dejándola con dos hijos.

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy. Si, lo se, muchas preguntas, muchas dudas. ¿Naruto abandonando a su familia? ¿Sakura con otro hombre? ¿Naruto tiene corazón en este fic? Todo se explicará entre el capítulo siguiente y el final, no os preocupéis.**

 **Cosas a destacar... adoro a esos gemelos. Lo siento, pero no me imagino a los hijos de Naruto de otra manera, vosotros os imagináis que Naruto tenga un hijo que sea un puto creido repelente? Yo tampoco, aquí los dos niños tienen su forma de ser, los ojos verdes de su madre y mucho del padre. Y si, sobre la historia, se que he resumido algunas partes y mezclado a óbito, zetsu, kaguya, madara y el juubi en el mismo malo, pero joder, les está contando un cuento a unos niños, dudo que entiendan un "el señor malo resultó ser bueno (pain), era manipulado por otro** **señor malo que resultó ser bueno (obito); que a su vez** **era manipulado por otro** **señor malo que resultó ser bueno (Madara);** **que a su vez** **era manipulado por otro** **señor malo (kaguya y zetsu). Ni yo lo entiendo, si os soy sincero...**

 **En cuanto a la idea de Sakura contando este cuento... el otro día intente imaginarme a hinata haciendo esto con burruto y Himawari, suponiendo que tenga la creatividad para contar esta historia (no es un insulto a su pj, es que simplemente no me parece que un hyuuga, y menos hinata, destaquen por la creatividad, son un clan que todavía visten antiguo os recuerdo, como si hoy día os encontraseis a una familia que visten como en la era napoleonica...). La historia sería un "el caballero no se fijó en mí nunca mientras yo le miraba sin decir nada ni ayudarle cuando toda la aldea iba a por el, ni tan siquiera le hacía compañía cuando estaba solo, me confesé más tarde y casí di mi vida por el, paso de mi como de la mierda, fuimos a la guerra, mi primo murió por salvarnos, estuve a su lado luchando contra óbito y dándole la mano, volvió a pasar de mí como de la mierda, le hice una bufanda, y aún así se tuvo que usar un genjutsu para que acabase dándome una oportunidad. Y después, prefirió estar en su despacho trabajando que venir conmigo, a pesar de poder hacer un centenar de clones que le aligerasen la carga, nombrar todos los ayudantes que quisiese y tener dos hijos esperándole en casa". Un poco... no se... forzado, raro... llamadlo X. Lo pongo porque me llamó la atención toda la historia junta, sería una crítica cojonuda al canon, a lo mejor lo hago algún día**

 **(si, hoy YouTube me ha asaltado más de lo normal con vídeos del puto burruto para ver si pica algún pobre desgraciado y levantan la audiencia... me cabrea ver un proyecto creativo mal ejecutado. Lo siento)**

 **Por último, el pj de Shinta es un homenaje a ese héroe de iwa anónimo que durante la guerra se confesó a Sakura, y el nombre viene de "invierno en el corazón" de ayumi9, que la he leído de nuevo hace nada y quería darle un pequeño recirdatorio por aquí. Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado, un saludo! El siguiente episodio es... "el caballero y la princesa se quieren"**


	3. El rey y la princesa

Cap3: el Rey y la princesa

 **Buenas, hoy el tercero de los cuatro capítulos de este mini fic. Tengo que reconocer que me cuesta mucho escribir un drama, prefiero mil veces las comedias, pero estoy satisfecho por cómo me está quedando. Intentaré acabarlo antes del lunes que viene, y así podré centrarme en un nuevo proyecto que tengo y en Fjaka, que me tiene absorbido. Hoy es el capítulo más importante, hoy damos sentido al resto, espero que os guste.**

 **Guest:** hola buenas! Si... abandona hogares, hoy lo entenderás todo y verás que soy aún más cruel XD. Aquí tienes una, y espero que antes del finde tengas el final ;) un saludo y disfruta!

 **Adrit126** : Hola buenas! Si, la historia está hecha para crearlas, hoy comenzaras a resolverlas y en el siguiente y último lo entenderás todo en toda su extensión. Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- humano hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- humano pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto y se los vende a pierrot para que se los cargue cuando quiere. Yo sólo escribo esta historia y rezo para que si alguien me pilla la idea para hacer un naruhina, lo haga con elegancia por favor… con tal de que no sea un SasuSaku…

* * *

-Shina chan, Katsumi chan, daros de la mano.- ordenó la pelirrosada madre, vestida con un elegante traje negro, mientras miraba el mohín de enfado de sus hijos.

-Kaa chan, la gente va a pensar que somos novios…- contestó un avergonzado Shinachiku, vestido con unos pantalones negros largos, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra.

-Yo ya soy mayor para tener que ir de la mano de Shina…- añadió Katsumi, mientras se apartaba de Shinachiku, vestida con un suave vestido negro y peinada exquisitamente con el pelo recogido a un lado gracias a una horquilla naranja, su color favorito.

-Si no os dais la mano, no os cuento el resto del cuento… y sólo tenemos hasta que lleguemos donde vuestro padre…- ambos gemelos se miraron con disgusto y se dieron la mano mientras miraban en direcciones opuestas para no verse a la cara, arrancándole una sonrisa a la ojijade.

-Ya está… ahora cuéntanos más del caballero zorro porfa.- pidió Katsumi, mientras tiraba de su hermano para acelerar el paso y ponerse a la par que su madre.

-Bien, creo que nos dará tiempo…- contestó la uzumaki mayor, mientras les miraba con una inmensa sonrisa y ambos gemelos le devolvían el gesto y la contemplaban con esos ojos verdes tan brillantes.

 _"El caballero zorro y la princesa del cerezo comenzaron a salir tras decirse lo que sentían. No voy a negar que los principios fueron complicados, el caballero zorro era un baka inmaduro y necesitó clases aceleradas sobre cómo comportarse con una dama, como comer con la boca cerrada, no ser demasiado encantador con otras princesas, tener su castillo recogido y limpio, cocinar algo que no fuese ramen, no gritar en público…"_

-Waw, el caballero zorro tenía muchos fallos…- comentó Shinachiku con una mueca de asombro.

-Si, miles de millones de trillones…- contestó la pelirrosada con una sonrisa irónica.- pero aún así la princesa le quería muchísimo. Era así de rara ella…

 _"En fin, salvando esos primeros problemas, el caballero zorro y la princesa del cerezo comenzaron a verse y quedar juntos todos los días. El caballero la iba a buscar al castillo de la reina babosa, donde ella trabajaba curando gente; y ella le llevaba unas píldoras mágicas que sabían muy mal pero le daban mucha fuerza cuando estaba entrenando. Como las espinacas, por eso debéis de comerlas, os harán tan fuertes como el caballero zorro. El caballero de ojos azules la llevó en un rayo amarillo que había creado su padre a visitar lugares muy lejanos: fueron a un país hecho de agua, con agua en el suelo, flotando en el aire… fueron a visitar al pulpo de rayo en su casa en las montañas, donde se dedicó a cantarles durante tres días y casi asesina a la princesa con sus rimas… también fueron a un país amarillo, donde un hombre de arena con pelo rojo era el rey de su aldea y uno de los mejores amigos del caballero zorro. La princesa nunca había salido de su aldea más que para misiones con sus dos amigos, así que el visitar esos lugares por diversión era nuevo para ella. Y descubrió que la encantaba. Aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con su compañía, que siempre se esforzaba por hacerla reír. Era impresionante su súperpoder de hacer especial hasta el momento más cotidiano…_

 _Una vez, la princesa estaba muy nerviosa porque la iban a nombrar médico, como vuestra madre, y el caballero de ojos azules se la llevó bien lejos y la dio una cita perfecta para que se distrajese. Otra vez, el caballero visitó el castillo en el que vivieron sus padres, y la princesa estuvo con él, apoyándole en todo momento. Y les gustó tanto ese lugar que se pensaron el vivir en él en un futuro. La vida del caballero y de la princesa era perfecta… tanto que pronto se fueron a vivir juntos al mismo castillo, con la intención de formar allí una familia y tener muchos príncipes y princesas. El caballero zorro quería cincuenta, todas ellas princesas con el pelo de la princesa del cerezo, pero la princesa tuvo que convencerle de que cincuenta princesitas serían muy difíciles de atender y que bastaría con una o dos, y que algún príncipe con los ojos o el pelo del caballero tampoco sobraría… los padres de la princesa, un rey bondadoso y bromista y una reina severa pero con un gran corazón, conocieron al caballero zorro. A pesar de que cuando era niño no les agradó mucho el caballero zorro, su opinión sobre él cambió completamente a medida de que demostraba al mundo su valía. Como os dije al principio de la historia, el caballero zorro se propuso ser aceptado y querido por toda la aldea, y eso incluía a los padres de la princesa del cerezo. Y por supuesto lo logró, los reyes le adoraron y quisieron como un hijo a partir de ese encuentro._

 _Y, un buen día, el caballero zorro llevó a la princesa del cerezo a un lugar muy especial: el lugar donde la vio por primera vez. Le explicó que ese lugar era muy especial, porque allí fue el primer y único lugar donde vio un ángel, y que desde entonces ocupaba un lugar muy importante en sus sentimientos. La explicó que para él la vida era color, color y luz, y que la princesa era el color más bonito y brillante que había visto en su vida. Y entonces se arrodilló frente a la princesa, y sacó un anillo. Un anillo dorado, con una gema roja sacada de lo profundo de un remolino del mar, un anillo que perteneció a su madre y que ahora quería que ella tuviese. La preguntó si quería ser su princesa, y que si el podía ser su príncipe. El corazón de la princesa no podía latir más rápido, sus ojos no podían retener sus lágrimas. Y eran lágrimas de felicidad. Le dijo si, y lo dijo tan alto y tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. A su boda acudieron cientos de invitados: el rey de la arena del cabello rojo, los sapos que enseñaron al caballero zorro a luchar (siendo uno de ellos tan grande como una montaña), la reina babosa, el caballero negro, la princesa de las flores amarillas y azules, el pulpo hecho de rayos… cada rey de cada rincón del continente fue, tal era la fama del caballero zorro. Con el atardecer de fondo, y tras leerles unos versos su sensei, el guerrero del ojo mágico, se besaron y se juraron estar juntos por siempre. Y el caballero zorro pasó a ser el príncipe zorro"_

-Kaa chan, ¿hay sapos tan grandes?- preguntó con curiosidad la niña rubia, asintiendo la pelirrosada.

-¡pero no la interrumpas baka, que estaba en lo más emocionante!.- gritó Shinachiku, pellizcando a su hermana

-¿A quién llamas baka, baka?- respondió la niña, devolviendo el pellizco.

-A ti Baka

-Baaaaaaka

Sakura en ese momento había desconectado de la discusión de sus hijos para rememorar esos tiempos, momentos en los que fue completa y absolutamente feliz. Recordaba lo guapo que estaba Naruto con su traje de bodas y ese pelo rubio al viento, recordaba cómo se sonrojó cuando el ojiazul le dijo con un tono de total adoración que estaba preciosa con su vestido de boda. La fiesta fue perfecta, se lo pasó en grande, pero lo mejor vino después. Recordaba cómo la cargó como una princesa en sus brazos, tras decirla "mi princesa de cerezo hoy no va a andar". De ahí salía su nombre en la historia. En un fulgor amarillo, llegaron a una cabaña alejada del mundo, una que Naruto había construido expresamente para ellos, un pequeño rincón donde podrían estar juntos para siempre. Y se amaron toda la noche, toda la vida más bien. Esta parte obviamente tendría que ocultársela a los niños, aunque sólo con pensar en ella se emocionaba, ¿Cómo describir lo que le hizo sentir su marido esa noche? Las caricias, los besos, las promesas… era algo que excedía una simple noche de bodas. Era el pequeño rincón en sus recuerdos donde recuperar fuerzas en momentos difíciles, como ahora, que se disponía a visitar a su amado con sus hijos.

-Nadie es un baka niños.- cortó por lo sano la ojijade, disciplinándose los infantes inmediatamente. Ambos sabían que su madre era dulce, buena… y con un carácter de mil demonios.- y no gritéis, que molestáis a la gente.

-Perdón Kaa chan.- se disculparon al unísono los gemelos. A su derecha, un hombre alto, vestido con un sencillo abrigo y pantalones negros apareció y saludó con su característica seriedad. Definitivamente, menos mal que sus hijos todavía eran muy jóvenes para hacer similitudes con la vida real, si no no les sería muy difícil identificar al caballero negro.- tio Sasukeeeee

-Hola niños.- contestó el Uchiha con un ligero asentimiento. A su derecha, una niña con pelo negro, vestido negro y gafas de montura roja saludó también a los gemelos.

-Cara cortada…- comentó, refiriéndose a Katsumi y sus marcas de bigotes heredadas de su padre, tan características

-Cuatro ojos…

-Llevaros bien…- pidió Shinachiku, para luego sonrojarse ligeramente al referirse a Sarada.- Hola Sarada chan…

-Hola Shinachiku.- contestó con seriedad la Uchiha menor. Sakura negó internamente viendo la interacción de los tres niños: la historia se repetía, solo que con géneros cambiados… iba a tener que hablar con Shinachiku en un futuro sobre cómo atraer la atención de una chica, y con Katsumi sobre cómo enfocar de manera constructiva esa rivalidad, ni por asomo quería que pasase lo mismo con esta nueva generación.

-Kaa chan, sigue contando la historia del caballero zorro y la princesa del cerezo.- pidió Katsumi, mientras Sasuke, que de inmediato pilló la alegoría, enarcaba ligeramente una ceja.

-¿Un caballero zorro y una princesa del cerezo?- preguntó intrigada Sarada

-Si, está muy guay, hay monstruos, caballeros muy fuertes… uno de ojos púrpuras incluso lanzó la luna contra el caballero zorro.- expuso con felicidad Shinachiku.

-Eso es imposible, si se la lanzó, ¿Por qué la vemos cada noche en el cielo?- inquirió la pelinegra menor, dudando de inmediato ambos niños de esa parte. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Sasuke, que arqueando una ceja decidió intervenir.

-La usó, le golpeó, dejó al caballero zorro aún más tonto de lo que era y luego la volvió a poner dónde estaba.- resumió el Uchiha mayor con un tono neutro, salvo en ese "aún más tonto", que delató una constante en su relación con Naruto.

-Hala, ¿tú también te la sabes tío Sasuke?- preguntó una asombrada Katsumi.

-Si, también se la contaron cuando era niño.- mintió la ojijade.- pero ya acabe de contárosla: el caballero y la princesa se casan y viven en su castillo.

-Noooo, ¡pero seguro que había más monstruos y llega a ser rey de su aldea! Por fa, cuéntalo rápido, que queda poco para llegar…

-Bueno… alguno había…

 _"Mientras el caballero y la princesa se conocían y se querían tras la guerra, el caballero zorro recibió la orden del rey de su aldea, el guerrero del ojo mágico, de cazar a todos y cada uno de los monstruos que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Cazó a un dragón blanco que traía fantasmas a luchar por él, a un monstruo de cientos de ojos rojos que controlaba el metal, incluso a un rey del espacio con unos ojos brillantes y obsesionado con la princesa de las dos lunas… pero hubo un monstruo que se le resistía: la serpiente blanca. Ese monstruo, que tras la guerra se había escondido, era muy escurridizo, y había encontrado la manera de hacer copias de sí mismo en muchas partes. Y el caballero no podía dejarle en paz simplemente, esa serpiente era muy peligrosa. Así que, con la ayuda del caballero negro, fueron cazando esas serpientes blancas una a una. El caballero negro las localizaba, que era su especialidad, y el caballero de ojos azules aparecía para ayudarle a luchar contra ellas. El caballero negro y el caballero zorro se complementaban muy bien, juntos eran muy muy fuertes. Tras unos años, ya estaban todas prácticamente vencidas._

 _Y entonces el príncipe zorro recibió dos noticias que le hicieron muy muy feliz: la primera, que el rey del ojo mágico se iba a retirar, y que le había propuesto a él como nuevo rey de la aldea. El príncipe zorro dudó un poco, a pesar de que era su sueño, era muy feliz con su vida en esa época y no quería cambiarla, pero la princesa le convenció de que tenía que aceptar y de que haría muchas cosas buenas como rey. En una ceremonia muy muy bonita, el príncipe zorro fue nombrado rey zorro de la aldea. Todo el pueblo le aclamó, muy feliz, y él recibió el cargo con su querida princesa a su lado. Dijo que no lo haría si ella no estaba junto a él para apoyarle. Pero el ser nombrado rey no fue lo que más feliz le hizo, como le confesó a la princesa. Resulta que la princesa esperaba un par de príncipes del rey zorro. Con sus poderes aprendidos con los sapos supo que serían dos, un niño y una niña, que resultaron ser muy parecidos en aspecto pero completamente diferentes en personalidad. Los príncipes zorros los llamaba. Mientras la princesa tenía en su barriguita a esos príncipes, el rey zorro no se separó de ella ni un segundo. La llevaba comida, salía con ella a pasear… a veces incluso la princesa le reñía sin motivo y el rey aguantaba sin quejarse, como un buen baka que era. La princesa amaba las sonrisas del rey zorro, pero la más radiante de todas la dio cuando vio a los dos pequeños príncipes en una cuna._

 _Tras tener a los pequeños príncipes, la princesa del cerezo volvió a su trabajo, curar a las personas. Porque esa era su vocación, y les había llevado nueve meses en la barriguita, nueve meses donde no pudo curar a nadie para solo cuidar de sus dos pequeños, así que tenía muchas ganas de trabajar. Ella y el rey se turnaban para cuidarlos, y siempre les ayudaba la mamá de la princesa si tenían apuros. Eran una familia muy muy feliz. Pero, un buen día, todo se complicó. En una aldea cercana, un hombre muy importante solicitó un buen médico, y el mejor de la aldea era la princesa del cerezo, así que ella fue. Pero todo era una trampa de la malvada serpiente blanca, que quería emplear a la princesa para matar al rey zorro. La serpiente y la princesa se enfrentaron, la princesa también era muy fuerte, y consiguió matar a la serpiente tras luchar durante horas. Pero la serpiente había venido con una copia suya, y esa copia secuestró a la princesa, y se la llevó a un reino abandonado, el hogar de la mamá del rey zorro. En cuanto el rey se enteró, le pidió ayuda al caballero negro, y juntos fueron a ese reino a rescatar a la princesa…"_

-… y lo hicieron. Y el rey y la princesa vivieron juntos, y comieron perdices con sus hijitos.- finalizó la uzumaki mayor, con una sonrisa forzada, mientras el Uchiha mayor mantenía una pose neutra para no revelar ningún sentimiento.

Los niños, ignorantes de todo, aplaudieron de felicidad, justo a tiempo para llegar a su destino. Un cúmulo de gente se agolpaba en el campo abierto, en ese día gris que tanto inquietaba a la pelirrosada. Pudo distinguir a Temari, a Chouji, a Sai… y al fondo, ese sombrero de hokage que tan malos recuerdos la traía. Su corazón se inquietó, y su voluntad flaqueó por primera vez desde que salió de su hogar, dudando de su estaba preparada para verlo. Le pasaba cada vez que veía algo relacionado con Naruto uzumaki desde que ya no estaba con ella, su fortaleza y carácter se venían abajo. Ino llegó con el grupo, vestida con un sencillo vestido negro, y pareció advertir el conflicto interno de la pelirrosada, por lo que, tras intercambiar una mirada con Sasuke, se llevó a los niños a visitar a su padre, mientras Sakura luchaba por contener las lágrimas, a lo lejos. Sasuke se puso a su lado, mirando al mismo lugar que la uzumaki, y posó su mano en su hombro.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Sakura.- ofreció el Uchiha.- todo el mundo lo entendería… yo lo entendería.

-No… debo hacerlo… cada año me pasa lo mismo y no logró acercarme… hoy lo voy a hacer.

-¿Por eso les contaste esa historia a los niños? Para reunir valor acordándote de los buenos momentos…

-Por eso y porque Shina chan y Katsu chan tienen derecho a saber la historia de su padre… aunque sea así…

-yo les habría contado el auténtico final Sakura…- comentó con seriedad el pelinegro.- no es un final indigno, o algo que se deba de ocultar…

-Si se lo cuento, tendrán pesadillas… y me odiaran para siempre…- contestó Sakura con pesadumbre, mientras miraba al suelo y volvía a esforzarse por no llorar.

-No lo harán. Escúchame Sakura.- enunció el Uchiha, clavando sus orbes negros en los jade de Sakura.- tú no tienes culpa de nada. El único culpable es Orochimaru.

-Si no hubiese sido por mi…

-Si no hubiese sido por ti, Naruto no habría sido nunca feliz. Deja de culparte y ve a verle. Y si necesitas algo… solo dímelo.

Sakura asintió mirando al pelinegro, un gran apoyo desde que no tenía a Naruto. El Uchiha había abandonado su pose fría solo por dos personas: su hija, y Sakura; con el resto seguía siendo un témpano de hielo. Quizás porque, después de la pelirrosada, quien más le echaba de menos era él, y en el fondo el también se sentía culpable. Quizás, si se hubiese esforzado más, hubiese localizado a la serpiente antes de que hiciese su movimiento... Sakura, reforzada por esas palabras, avanzó rumbo al cúmulo de gente. Al verla llegar, Ino sacó de ahí a los niños, sabiendo que en ese momento su mejor amiga necesitaba estar sola. Toda la gente allí arremolinada pareció entender el mismo mensaje, puesto que se apartaron del paso de la ojijade, dejándola sola en su misión. La última persona en despedirse, tras una suave palmada en el hombro, fue el Hachidaime hokage, Shikamaru Nara, vestido con su traje ceremonial propio de su cargo y ese enorme sombrero que tanto odiaba Naruto. Una vez estuvo sola, tomó su colgante con sus trémulos dedos. Un anillo dorado con un una gema roja. Y dentro, una inscripción, "Para el color más bello que he visto nunca". Una traicionera lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras se dirigía a su interlocutor.

-Naruto… ya hace mucho que te fuiste y nos dejaste a mí y a tus hijos solos…- comenzó a acusar con tristeza la mujer.- sé que no te he visitado desde ese día, pero necesitaba reunir fuerzas para hacer esto… para preguntarte… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser otra vez un jodido imbécil?- insultó entre lágrimas.- No tenías derecho a decidir por tus hijos… no tenías derecho a decidir por mí… ¿dónde quedé yo en tu decisión? ¿Te crees que, después de enseñarme el cielo, de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, te puedes ir así y dejarme en la más absoluta oscuridad?- preguntó con rabia, obteniendo el silencio por respuesta.- maldito baka, te odio… te odio por hacerme esto… por irte y dejarme sola… por dejarme dos hijos que cada día me recuerdan a ti… tenías un futuro brillante por delante… habías alcanzado todas tus metas, te merecías tener una familia, ser feliz y no tener que ponerme a mí por delante de ti… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Naruto? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?- volvió a preguntar con rabia, fallándole las piernas y cayendo de rodillas al frío suelo.

Si no llega a ser por un diligente Sasuke, que apareció para sostenerla, podría incluso haberse hecho daño. Una fina capa de lluvia comenzó a caer, y el Uchiha usó su abrigo para tapar a una desconsolada Sakura, que lloraba como nunca en su vida. Que comenzaba a dejar salir ese océano de tristeza que guardaba su corazón, como una inmensa corriente que destrozaba todo a su paso. Había sido fuerte por sus hijos, por lo único que le quedaba de Naruto. Junto a lo que tenía en frente. Una lápida negra, engalanada con decenas de flores de homenaje. Y, en el centro de ella, una inscripción.

 _A Naruto uzumaki, hijo del remolino, nanadaime hokage_

 _Héroe del mundo, marido amado, padre ejemplar_

 _Muerto en servicio, Si Tibi Terra Levis_

 _"Dejo tras de mí un mundo de color. Aprovechadlo"_

* * *

 **Y ahora entendéis porque está clasificado como drama y romance este fic. Resulta que nuestro caballero zorro halló su final, y ese abandono era una forma que tenía Sakura de evitar decirse a sí misma la verdad. No odia a Naruto, por si lo habéis pensado, al menos no de una manera terrible. Le ama muchísimo y le echa muchísimo de menos, y ahora comprendéis muchas referencias anteriores, como lo de "no estar su papá en casa" o la tristeza de Sakura al nombrar a Naruto. Esto es un drama, está hecho para generar lágrimas y empatía, y espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Y sé que aún tenéis muchas dudas, así que en el siguiente y último episodio os las resolveré todas. Porque no creo que hayáis comprendido la jugada de Orochimaru completamente... kukuku... el siguiente episodio se llamara "la cruda realidad"**


	4. El zorro y la serpiente

Cap4: la cruda realidad.

 **Bien, llegamos al final de este drama. Os diré que ha sido un placer escribirlo, me ha gustado porque es una historia que va más allá de mi twoshot en duración (candidatos a hokage) y no es una reinterpretacion de una obra ya hecha (a La Luz). Es una historia que he tomado desde el principio, con mimo, con un guión y una idea clara, y hoy la finalizo. Para mí, es mi primera historia larga completada, a pesar de sus apenas 20000 palabras y cuatro capítulos. Ahora que la he terminado, me centraré en Fjaka y comenzar a prepararos Kitsune no Kibo, que se acerca lo emocionante en ambas, y de vez en cuando veréis algo más de Pasión y color. Disfrutad de este final y gracias por leer entero este pequeño cuento, un saludo!**

 **Yomii21:** hola buenas! Lo siento :(:( si a mí me gusta más escribir comedia, pero mi inspiración viene por el drama. Aún con todo, soy incapaz de hacer un final totalmente depresivo, así que quizás este final te compense ;) un saludo!

 **Kurai no kurai:** hombre bienvenido! Sabes que por tu culpa tengo que reescribir en cada historia la palabra kunai? Mi corrector ha decidido que tu nombre le mola más XD y si, es curioso lo de KnK, aunque sin tres siglas que quedan cojonudas juntas :D y lo de predecible me ha dolido -.- es entretenido, y te reto a qyevahtes de leer intentes adivinar que hizo exactamente la serpiente... como dije, creo que es algo nuevo. disfruta del final, nos vemos, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- humano hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- humano pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto y se los vende a pierrot para que se los cargue cuando quiere. Yo sólo escribo esta historia y rezo para que si alguien me pilla la idea para hacer un naruhina, lo haga con elegancia por favor… con tal de que no sea un SasuSaku…

* * *

Sakura descargó toda su rabia acumulada, toda su frustración y tristeza, sobre el hombro de Sasuke, que contemplaba la escena en silencio, impasible, aunque él también sentía lo mismo. Había estado presente en la caída de Naruto, y la sentía como si hubiese vuelto a perder a su familia. Sentía lo mismo que cuando perdió a Itachi: vacío. Ausencia. Noto como Sakura se iba calmando lentamente, tras descargar toda su furia en ese llanto, aunque sus lágrimas no cesaban. No supo a ciencia cierta la ojijade cuanto tiempo estuvo así, minutos, horas, días… un terrible contraste, puesto que con los besos de Naruto le pasaba algo parecido. Mientras el pelinegro seguía abrazándola y consolándola, Ino hizo acto de presencia.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo estás? Los niños están con Shinta, no te preocupes…- comentó con pesar la yamanaka, obteniendo un asentimiento de la pelirrosada.

-Es… estoy bien… dile… dile a Shinta que necesito estar sola hoy, como hablamos ayer… él… él lo entenderá…

-¿A dónde irás Sakura?- preguntó un preocupado Sasuke.

-Lejos… pero no os preocupéis, estaré aquí mañana… sólo necesito estar cerca de él… y sé dónde podré estarlo… estaré bien, no os preocupéis, no puedo estar mucho tiempo separada de mis hijos…

Sasuke e Ino se miraron y asintieron, y la despidieron de la que la pelirrosada ponía rumbo al este, a su punto de destino. Se había puesto un calzado cómodo y escogido un vestido adecuado desde el primer minuto, en previsión de que consiguiese reunir el valor necesario para ir a ese lugar. Y por el camino, recordó ese final de la historia y cómo se lo había contado a sus hijos… que contraste con la realidad. Era cierto que Naruto, el caballero zorro, había perseguido junto a Sasuke a cada copia de Orochimaru. Porque lo que ella había mencionado como "hacer copias de sí mismo" era un eufemismo para referirse a la terrible realidad. Tras ser liberado por el propio Sasuke del sello maldito de Anko durante la guerra, la serpiente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra con un único objetivo: mejorar su sello maldito. Había visto su debilidad, y había tenido mucho tiempo para corregirla. El sello maldito presentaba dos fallas graves: necesitaba que su portador odiase para extenderse y necesitaba tiempo para asentar el alma pútrida del sannin pálido, dando como resultado la posibilidad de lo que acabó pasando: que el fragmento del alma de Orochimaru, aún habiendo marcado a su presa, se quedase prisionera en su propia víctima, incapaz de salir, como le pasó con anko mitarashi, la última portadora conocida del sello maldito tradicional, que con fuerza de voluntad había logrado contener a la serpiente.

Así que, temiendo que volviese a pasar, Orochimaru no salió de su madriguera hasta solventar ese problema. Puede que la serpiente careciese de moral, pero le sobraba ingenio, y creó algo terrible con ese ingenio: el último modelo de sello maldito. Hay dos formas de ser inmortal, como sabía todo médico: una es alargar la vida, y la otra reproducirse. Y el sannin, viendo que la primera era inefectiva, había optado por la segunda. Tradicionalmente, el sannin encerraba una parte de si en su víctima, durmiente y carente de posibilidad de desarrollarse si el original seguía vivo, y luego se iba extendiendo cuando faltaba el original. Una especie de sustituto, una copia de seguridad. Ahora ya no: la serpiente dividió su alma de forma total, creando muchas partes de sí mismo independientes. Ahora ya no podía marcar a un infinito número de personas, toda alma tiene un límite de fragmentos en los que dividirse, pero podía crear copias autosuficientes de sí mismo de forma inmediata. En lugar de introducirse en el cuerpo y esperar, directamente poseía al huésped, tuviese maldad o no, y lo empleaba como una marioneta. Y, para evitar que sus propias copias le matasen, puesto que el sannin era tan traicionero que desconfiaba incluso de sí mismo, vinculó cada fragmento de su alma a una dominante, el alma central, creando una especie de mente enjambre. Normalmente, el sannin original dirigiría mientras el resto asistía, pero si el original caía, otro tomaría su lugar y ya.

A la aldea de la hoja comenzaron a llegar reportes, primero unos pocos, después a decenas: muchos ninjas importantes desaparecían en misiones de poca importancia y volvían a aparecer al poco tiempo con los ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada de la serpiente. Las aldeas comenzaron a preocuparse, y entonces recurrieron a sus mayores héroes: Naruto uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Juntos, el dúo de amigos fue localizando y eliminando uno por uno a cada copia del sannin. Descubrieron, para su desagrado, que la serpiente prefería destruir a su anfitrión antes que admitir una derrota y liberar a su prisionero, y que el rinnegan de Sasuke no servía para absorber el fragmento principal del alma de Orochimaru, el cual destruyeron varias veces para volverlo a ver aparecer. Esa serpiente fue muy astuta, revelando el porqué había tardado tanto: no sólo había desarrollado ese sello maldito, sino que había estado espiando al ojinegro para obtener cada secreto del rinnegan, concretamente de los caminos que permitían atacar el alma directamente, su único punto débil. Su nuevo sello maldito le protegía ahora de cualquier tipo de intento de extracción del alma desde fuera, como una muralla que rodea una ciudad. Pero, aún con estas mejoras, la serpiente no era rival para los dos grandes shinobi de su generación. Intentó poseer a ninjas con kekkei genkai útiles, a ninjas poderosos, e incluso a antiguos kages, como la anterior mizukage, mei terumi. Y fue aquí, viendo las dudas de Naruto para rematarlo por su relación personal con la fémina, cuando ideó su plan final.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, la carrera de Naruto experimentó un ascenso meteórico, tanto que el rubio fue ascendido a hokage a los cuatro años de la guerra. Kakashi hatake, a pesar de su afilada mente y su gran habilidad, solo había sido designado por tsunade como sucesor planeando que sirviese de puente hasta que Naruto estuviese preparado. Y, durante estos años, tras obtener el ascenso a sannin, instruir como sensei a ninjas muy prometedores y demostrar un enorme potencial político al ser capaz literalmente de aunar a cada aldea bajo su liderazgo en pos de un bien mayor, el peligris lo vio claro: su alumno más rebelde, número uno en sorprender, estaba más que listo para asumir su destino y seguir con el legado de su propio padre, Minato namikaze. Costó que aceptase el puesto, Naruto adoraba las aventuras y durante estos años le había visto las orejas al lobo en lo que se refiere al auténtico contenido del cargo de hokage. Pero no fue nada que un poquito de persuasión de su diosa pelirrosada no venciese. Y más cuando le anunció que se había terminado su época de arriesgar su vida en mil misiones, puesto que ahora no tendría sólo a una persona esperándole en casa, tendría a más: la flamante uzumaki de ojos jade estaba embarazada. Así que el rubio aceptó gustoso el puesto, y afrontó el reto que más le emocionó en su vida: ser padre.

Sin embargo, la serpiente seguía rondando, tanto Naruto como Sasuke lo sabían. El uzumaki quería salir él mismo en su busca, pero el Uchiha le convenció de que él podía sólo, que ahora el rubio tenía una familia que cuidar. Aunque, para ser sinceros, el pelinegro no estaba para dar lecciones: de una noche de pasión accidental con Karín uzumaki, surgió su actual hija, Sarada Uchiha. El shinobi fue literalmente obligado por la madre de su hija y por su mejor amigo a ver regularmente a la joven Uchiha y no ausentarse demasiado tiempo, so pena de retirarle cada privilegio por parte del hokage y convertirle en gennin. Y, por intercalar ambas funciones, quizás el Uchiha no vio venir la jugada de la serpiente, pero una cosa estaba clara para todos: su hija también le necesitaba. Durante esa época, el embarazo de Sakura distrajo también de sus labores el gran uzumaki, que solo vivía para su esposa y sus retoños. Nunca Shikamaru nara estuvo tan cargado de trabajo como asistente, y al final resultó ser un entrenamiento de choque para el inesperado ascenso que experimentó después. El caso es que, cuando los gemelos uzumaki nacieron, Naruto descubrió su auténtica vocación, su auténtica razón de ser: proteger a su familia. Al fin tenía una, y cada segundo con ella hacía merecer la pena cada maltrato que sufrió de niño.

Una vez los gemelos uzumaki llegaron al complejo uzumaki, anteriormente hogar de Minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, y hoy hogar del flamante matrimonio y sus hijos, la gran doctora de pelo rosado se preparó para volver a su vida laboral. No es que no adorase estar con sus hijos, pero la medicina también era su pasión, junto a Naruto y estar con los gemelos. Y Naruto la hizo ver que, coordinándose con él y sus cientos de clones, ambos podían trabajar y atender a los niños. Eso sin contar a la abuela mebuki y a la abuela tsunade, que prácticamente amenazaron con secuestrarlos si se las dejaba fuera de este proyecto. Así que Sakura uzumaki volvió a su cargo como subdirectora del hospital de konoha, y la noticia de extendió por todo el continente. Y tal era su fama que era común que acaudalados nobles e importantes dirigentes reclamasen sus cuidados cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Por eso nadie sospechó nada hasta que todo ocurrió. Un buen día, llegó una petición del daimyo del país del fuego: estaba enfermo y necesitaba las atenciones de la gran haruno. Cuando tsunade o shizune se ofrecieron, su emisario anunció que el gran daimyo no quería dejar el hospital sin dirección, así que había optado por el miembro más joven del trío de médicos legendarias. Cuál fue la sorpresa de la uzumaki al adelantarse a sus compañeros para llegar antes a petición del emisario del dirigente y encontrarse en el lugar acordado con que el daimyo era en realidad Orochimaru poseyendo su cuerpo.

La ojijade no esperó ni cinco segundos, y se lanzó al combate. La guardia del daimyo, en realidad fíeles de la serpiente, no la duró ni cinco minutos a pesar de portar muchas "mejoras" en sus cuerpos, fruto de los experimentos crueles del sannin. Pronto, solo quedaron ella y el sannin pálido, que conservaba como rehén al hijo del dirigente. La lucha fue sin cuartel, demostrando Sakura que sus meses de maternidad apenas la habían afectado. Con su control de chakra, suplía las fallas de su preparación física, y su **byakugou no in** la hacía prácticamente invulnerable a los ataques de esa repugnante serpiente pedófila. Ella sabía que debía de acabar con Orochimaru antes de que llegasen sus propios refuerzos, puesto que si no la serpiente huiría y volvería a atacar en otro momento. No, debía de eliminarla ahí y ahora. En uno de esos momentos, el sannin intentó atravesarle el pecho con su espada kusanagi, completamente impregnada de veneno, pero la doctora solo sonrió. Intentar matarla a ella con el **byakugou no in** activado empleando veneno… en ese estado era inmune a esas sustancias. La serpiente estaba desesperada, fruto de que su actual cuerpo era sólo el de un civil sin chakra, muy endeble para enfrentarse a Sakura. Con un potente puñetazo, la kunoichi reventó la cabeza del sannin en mil pedazos, mostrándose como vencedora de la pelea.

La haruno, ya habiendo vencido, desactivó su **byakugou no in** y se acercó al lloroso hijo del daimyo, que se encontraba aterrorizado en una rincón de la estancia. Su instinto maternal, en ese momento a flor de piel por el recuerdo de sus dos hijos, le hizo acariciar y abrazar a ese pobre niño indefenso, bajando la guardia. Quizás, si hubiese mirado a los ojos del niño, no hubiese confiado tanto. La ojijade notó como el niño la mordía con fuerza en el cuello, y cuando le apartó vio lo terrible del plan de la serpiente: los ojos del infante eran amarillos con la pupila rasgada. El sannin había jugado sus dos ultimas piezas con una maestría brutal, y, viendo la potencia con la que la corrupción se fue adueñando de Sakura, estaba claro que esa era el alma principal de Orochimaru. La ojijade cayó inconsciente tras agotar todas sus energías luchando, y no volvió a ver nada hasta mucho tiempo después. Por testimonio de Sasuke, supo que sus compañeros, al llegar y verla inconsciente al lado de ese niño poseído, acabaron con la criatura, y la llevaron de urgencia al hospital de konoha. Allí, estando todavía inconsciente e ignorando los médicos lo grave de la situación, un acongojado Naruto la veló día y noche. Y la serpiente esperó y esperó su oportunidad para escapar, ya tenía lo que quería. Un buen día, Sakura despertó con Naruto en la cama, tumbado a su lado. El uzumaki esperaba encontrarse esos ojos jade mirándole con devoción. Pero en su lugar se encontró una pesadilla.

-buenos días, Naruto kun… kukuku- comentó Sakura con una voz cruel, y esos ojos amarillos con pupila rasgada. Antes de que Naruto pudiese hacer nada, la serpiente le había arrancado el ojo izquierdo, y se había levantado para situarse cerca del ventanal del cuarto.- Esto por cazar a mis copias tan bien, Naruto kun.- se burló, mostrando el ojo arrancado de Naruto en su mano, mientras los guardias anbu, Sasuke y Shikamaru entraban en la habitación tras oír el grito de dolor del uzumaki.- ahora que ya tengo tu sangre para acceder a los templos de uzu, nada me ata aquí. Diles a tus guardias que sean buenos y no me persigan, o… mataré a tu amorcito.

Naruto ordenó de inmediato a todos sus guerreros que no tocasen a Orochimaru. En sus épocas de cacería de la serpiente había experimentado que esa amenaza de matar a Sakura era real. Con su corazón retorciéndose de dolor, tuvo que ver cómo su amada esposa, poseída por ese monstruo andrógino, salió del hospital, y llegó hasta las murallas sin que nadie opusiese resistencia. Todo el consejo fue informado, y llegaron a una conclusión obvia, a pesar de la oposición de Naruto: había que matar a esa serpiente, aunque fuese a costa de la esposa del hokage. Y más cuando Shikamaru llegó a la única conclusión lógica del por qué no había aprovechado el sannin la estancia en el hospital para poseer a Naruto: debía de tener fuerza como mucho para una división más de su alma, quizás incluso ninguna. Si la hubiese gastado allí, el tiempo que hubiese tardado en poseer a Naruto habría permitido matarlo sin contemplaciones, y con él a su otra copia. Con esa maniobra, Orochimaru se había asegurado una ruta de escape. Y, si accedía a los secretos de uzu, que sólo la sangre uzumaki podía desbloquear, podría mejorar aún más su sello maldito y volverse invencible. No había más remedio, había que matar a Sakura uzumaki.

Sin embargo, el hokage tuerto tenía otro plan en mente. Por la noche, Shikamaru se encontró el sombrero hokage en su hogar, junto con un pergamino con la última voluntad del gran Naruto uzumaki y su designación del nara como candidato a Hachidaime hokage. A pesar de que el pelinegro dio de inmediato la voz de alarma, ya era tarde. Nadie podría alcanzar a Naruto, y menos con su hirashin. Naruto avanzó con paso decidido a través de las ruinas de la antigua ciudad del remolino, el lugar donde su enemigo se encontraba. Iba vestido para el combate, con su capa blanca de flamas rojas que perteneció a su padre ondeando al viento, y su característico chandal negro con una chaqueta negra con rebordes naranjas de corte moderno. Su brazo derecho estaba vendado, y sobre su ojo izquierdo se vislumbraba una cicatriz vertical que revelaba el último encuentro que tuvo con el sannin. Y, en su cuello, destacaba un colgante de cadena plateada con un anillo dorado en el centro. Un anillo sencillo, una simple sortija de oro que apreciaba más que su propia vida y que ahora le daba fuerzas para continuar. En su interior, una frase grabada le recordaba el bello momento en el que lo recibió.

" _Te amaré por siempre… mi sol y mi baka"_

Su rostro se encontraba afligido, dolido por todo lo que le había llevado hasta ahí. Estaba claro que nunca podría ser feliz, aún cuando lo tuvo todo por unos instantes. Luchó contra pain, salvó a la aldea, redimió a su amigo… y todo para acabar así. Avanzó entre las ruinas de una ciudad fantasma, rumbo al combate que jamás querría librar. La katana en sus manos temblaba, sus manos sudaban como nunca, incluso tragaba grueso a menudo. Notaba el frío en sus huesos, y sabía que no era por el ambiente húmedo únicamente. No, esa bruma no podría afectarle tanto a él, el jinchuriki del nueve colas. Naruto era pura calidez. Ese frío que arañaba su ser era un frío espiritual, un frío en el alma. El frío que otorga tener que cumplir esa misión de eliminación. Porque no tenía otra, su enemigo había sido el más hábil de todos, y le torturaba como nunca. Le había dado en su punto más débil, y ahora no tenía otra que defenderse y sacrificar su corazón, o condenar al mundo. Tras dar unos pasos más, vio ante el a su objetivo, y su corazón se desacompasó unos instantes. Frente a él, con esos cabellos rosas y su traje de jounin, se encontraba el motivo de su misión de eliminación. Tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

-Sa… Sakura chan…- la llamó con un tono lastimero.

-Naruto… do… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó una confundida Sakura, generando en el uzumaki esperanzas. Todavía podía salvarla y no estaba todo perdido.

-Sakura chan, no tenemos tiempo… tienes que venir conmigo, rápido.

-Naruto… ayúdame… por favor… sálvame.- le rogó con esos jades inundados en lágrimas, para luego sollozar mirando al suelo. Naruto se acercó con presteza.

-Te… te prometo que te salvaré Sakura chan… te protegeré, coge mi mano por favor…- le suplico el rubio, tendiéndole su mano vendada.

-Igual que me protegiste cuando vino Orochimaru ¿no?- preguntó con una voz más sibilina, una voz que en absoluto le pertenecía a la haruno.- nunca hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, Naruto kun.

Tras decir esto la ojijade, Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar recibió un potente puñetazo en el pecho que le hizo retroceder varias cuadras. Uno de esos puñetazos que sólo le sabía dar esa pelirrosa. Tras atravesar algunos escombros y aterrizar en el frío suelo de piedra de un camino cercano abandonado, el uzumaki se levantó dolorido. Ese puñetazo le había pillado con la guardia baja, y solo las reservas de chakra del kiuby le habían podido reparar ese par de costillas fracturadas. Se limpió la sangre del labio y miró a la ojijade con rabia, apretando los dientes, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

¿Dónde estaba su amor ahora?

¿Y si su Sakura chan estaba perdida en sus sueños, y ya no existía?

Respiraba, sentía… pero ¿ella estaba allí realmente?

¿Y si ella se había ido, dejándolo sólo?

¿Y si sólo era su imaginación todo lo que su corazón le pedía ahora?

Y ese monstruo que no sentía desde su infancia, ese dolor que amenazaba con devorarle, volvía a correr libre en su interior. El dolor de la pérdida, del abandono.

Su peor pesadilla estaba delante de sus ojos, y no podía hacer nada para combatirla, solo sufrir. La ojijade le dirigió una sonrisa burlona muy diferente a la suya, una sonrisa cargada de perversidad y malicia. Una sonrisa que en absoluto encajaba con su amada.

-¿Has oído sus súplicas Naruto kun? Todavía puedes salvarla. Por eso has venido aquí ¿no? ¿Tendrás el valor suficiente para matar al amor de tu vida?… kukuku.- preguntó con crueldad la pelirrosada, mientras sus jade se tornaban amarillos con la pupila rasgada.

-Orochimaru… esto es entre tú y yo, suéltala.

-Lo sé, pero ahora es mía Naruto kun. Y cuando acabe contigo, los secretos de tu familia también lo serán.- comentó el sannin pálido, empleando la voz de la kunoichi, sabiendo que eso torturaría más al rubio.

Y el rubio solo pudo refugiarse en sus recuerdos para evitar que el dolor le arrancase el corazón ahí mismo. Recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos antes de que todo se hundiese. Recordaba cómo había decidido sorprenderla y cocinarla un desayuno elaborado. Uno que excedía notablemente sus habilidades culinarias. Recordaba cómo dejó inocentemente el bacon freírse en la sartén, y de cómo se olvido de ello cuando vio que la pelirrosada se había levantado. Esos ojos verdes tenían la facultad de evadirle del mundo, de darle un motivo para sonreír siempre. Algo precioso la mayoría del tiempo, pero no cuando te hacen olvidarte de esa sartén en llamas que amenaza con quemar la casa que compartes con el amor de tu vida y tus hijos recién nacidos. Necesitó del entrenamiento de Suiton de la kunoichi para evitar la tragedia. Y luego, entre risas, la pelirrosada le hizo prometer que la próxima vez la llevaría a algún restaurante en lugar de sorprenderla con algo casero. Ah, y que le quedaba perfecto el delantal que llevaba. Recordaba besar esos labios con pasión, feliz, pleno por primera vez en su vida. Como cambia el tiempo…

- _Juro que te protegeré… Sakura chan._ \- declaró el rubio, sacudiéndose la ceniza y el polvo del cuerpo, y encarando su katana hacia la serpiente, que sonrió confiada.

Al fin tenía el cuerpo perfecto, no por poder, sino porque el único ninja que podía matarle sería incapaz de dañarlo. Ambos enemigos se lanzaron al combate, llevando claramente ventaja la serpiente. No por poder, sino porque el tuerto ojiazul no iba en absoluto a matar. Cada golpe que daba al cuerpo de su amada le dolía como si lo recibiese el, y eso la serpiente lo aprovechaba. Dejaba huecos en la defensa a posta para lograr golpear a Naruto con más fuerza, sabiendo que su rival no le mataría jamás. El uzumaki decidió en ese momento dejar salir un pulso de su inmenso chakra, un intento de amedrentar a la serpiente. El fuego y el viento le envolvieron, iluminando el campo de batalla con fuerza y demostrando a la serpiente que el rubio era sin dudas el más poderoso. La serpiente, con su sonrisa enferma, desarrolló su sello maldito hasta nivel dos: el cuerpo de Sakura desarrolló garras y cuernos, su piel adoptó una tonalidad grisácea, de su espalda salió una larga cola con un aguijón y dos inmensas alas. El suiton, el elemento principal de su actual huésped, envolvió a la serpiente, pero no era un suiton puro, era agua pútrida, estancada, y formó un inmenso muro de agua dispuesto a enfrentarse a ese fuego invocado por el uzumaki. Estaba claro que sería imposible intimidarlo.

-Orochimaru… - anunció el uzumaki, sin dejar de mostrar su enorme chakra rodeándole.- esto es entre tú y yo, déjala en paz.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, Naruto kun?- preguntó divertida la serpiente, sabiendo que podía divertirse más con el rubio. La serpiente era un ser sádico.

-Por que Sakura chan no es tu cuerpo perfecto…

(flashback inicia)

-Sasuke, necesito tu ayuda.- anunció el uzumaki a su amigo, en el interior del complejo Uchiha.

-Naruto, sé lo que quieres hacer, y es un suicidio. Debemos de hacerlo… debes de ser fuerte y matarla.- contestó un afectado Sasuke. A pesar de su faceta fría, la culpabilidad le carcomía. Si se hubiese esmerado más en la búsqueda de Orochimaru, quizás…

-No podría… ni tú tampoco, si no lo habrías hecho en el hospital…- Sasuke cerró el puño con rabia al ver cómo su amigo daba en el clavo. Con cualquier otro, habría invocado el **amateratsu** sin dudar. Pero no con la mujer de su mejor amigo, su mejor amiga….- y no será necesario, confía en mí…- viendo las dudas del Uchiha, decidió optar por una táctica más directa.- Sasuke Uchiha, llevo en mi cuerpo mil cicatrices, y la inmensa mayoría son por tu culpa. Llevas más sangre mía que de nadie en esas manos.- acusó el rubio, bajando Sasuke la mirada con furia. Otro elemento más que añadir a su actual culpabilidad, que su mejor amigo le recordase la cantidad de veces que le había intentado matar.- hoy vas a compensarlo todo. Y no sólo a mí, sino a Sakura chan. La intentaste matar a ella también tres veces, a pesar de que te quería. Pero hoy, solo necesito de ti dos cosas, y podrás irte en paz…

-…Te escucho…- contestó un derrotado Sasuke. En su honor era imposible oponerse a ese discurso… Naruto podría pedirle que se suicidase incluso, que él se lo plantearía muy seriamente. Tal era el grado de la deuda con su mejor amigo.

-Para empezar, necesito que me prestes algo de tu clan…

(flashback fin)

Orochimaru abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa al ver los de Naruto. No sólo había recuperado el ojo que le arrancó, sino que ahora ambos tenían un iris de color rojo. Y con aspas.

-El sharingan…- declaró la serpiente, identificando su gran anhelo al instante.- ¿De dónde los has sacado?

-De Uchiha madara.- esa declaración le hizo estremecer: no sólo era el sharingan, sino que era uno desarrollado hasta el mangekyo sharingan eterno y portadores de los grandes jutsus de ese clan maldito, los ojos de un dios shinobi.

-Sabes que, aunque te los hayan transplantado, necesitarías años para entrenarlos y que llegasen a su máximo nivel de nuevo, ¿no?- preguntó Orochimaru, intentando prever por dónde iba a salir el rubio. Le estaba confundiendo… y muchísimo.

-No es mi intención usarlos… solo enseñártelos…

-Soy todo oídos, Naruto kun… kukuku…- concedió el sannin. Ahora sí que había captado su interés.

-Posee mi cuerpo en lugar del de Sakura chan.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya me has oído: Sakura chan es un cuerpo débil para ti. Tú cuerpo perfecto sería el de un uzumaki purasangre, con el sharingan y el nueve colas sellado en su interior listo para ser usado a voluntad.

-Es… es imposible… tiene que haber algún truco…- dijo un asombrado Orochimaru. Tenía que haber trampa, eso era imposible… su mayor interés, ante sus ojos, un regalo inmenso… el uzumaki no podía ser tan estúpido.- ¿Sabes que con tu cuerpo seré imparable no? Si mi alma principal te posee, nadie podrá expulsarme de ahí. Condenarás al mundo entero, ti y yo sabemos que Sasuke kun no tiene la fuerza para vencerte, y menos con esos ojos, es imposible que no haya trampa…

-Me has obligado a elegir entre Sakura chan y el mundo, y la he elegido a ella.- expuso Naruto, asintiendo internamente el sannin. Eso encajaba con su forma de pensar, la serpiente sabía que adoraba a esa mujer, en eso se basaba su plan maestro.- Si la liberas, tendrás mi cuerpo.

-…- Orochimaru sonrió internamente, extasiado. Ese muchacho era un estúpido, MUY estúpido. No debía de saber que el sannin podía dejar un fragmento de su alma en la haruno y poseerlos a los dos: usaría su alma principal para poseer al ojiazul, y dejaría una copia en Sakura. Si todo era una trampa, solo tendría que volver a su plan original, seguro de su éxito. Y si no lo era, adquiriría dos cuerpos magníficos. Pasase lo que pasase, él ganaría. Ese muchacho era un maldito ingenuo si se creía que iba a dejar a su seguro de vida de ojos verdes sin poseer… no no, la usaría también.- trato hecho, Naruto kun. Ahora quédate quieto, te prometo que esto no te dolerá… mucho… kukuku.

El cuerpo de Sakura se acercó al uzumaki, y aproximó su boca a su cuello. Que contraste, era la primera y última vez en su vida que Naruto no querría tener a su Sakura chan en esa pose. Sintió un fuerte mordisco, y como una enorme corrupción se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo. Orochimaru había depositado en él su pútrida alma principal, ahora solo dispondría de segundos para la segunda parte de su plan…

(Flashback inicia)

-Naruto, Orochimaru no será tan estúpido, ni con los ojos de madara accederá a poseerte.- expuso Sasuke, claramente preocupado.

-Lo hará. Esa serpiente es muy lista, lo sé, pero tiene una debilidad fatal, una que le conozco desde que te mordió en el bosque de la muerte…- repuso Naruto, haciendo al Uchiha evocar aquel momento. Como la serpiente se arriesgó a ser descubierto por los jounin de la hoja y arruinar su plan de invasión solo por un sharingan inmaduro.- su codicia. No podrá resistirse a un cuerpo con el sharingan, mis genes y un biju.

-Aunque lo haga, Orochimaru es una serpiente, no es de fiar. No renunciará a Sakura, se quedará con ambos, y entonces tendremos dos problemas…

-No soy tan imbécil, sé que me traicionará, pero te repito: la serpiente es codiciosa. No depositará en mi una simple copia. Querrá colocar su alma principal en el mejor cuerpo, por miedo de que su propio yo subalterno le traicione. Por lo que pondrá su copia en Sakura. Y entonces…

(flashback fin)

-SASUKE, AHORA.- exclamó Naruto, mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en contener la posesiones el tiempo suficiente.

Un asombrado Orochimaru, desde el cuerpo de Sakura, vio como la capa del uzumaki explotaba en humo, revelando al legendario vengador, que como una exhalación se lanzó a por la pelirrosada con su rinnegan activado. La copia no pudo hacer nada, y esa mano le atrapó, y comenzó a extraer su alma sin contemplaciones. El dobe tenía razón: Orochimaru había dejado su copia en Sakura, y traspasado su alma principal a Naruto, por lo que ahora sí que podía salvar a Sakura sin que su vida corriese peligro. Un impresionante juego de trileros entre la serpiente y el uzumaki que, inexplicablemente, había ganado el uzumaki. Naruto tenía momentos en los que era aún mejor estratega que Shikamaru, el Uchiha ya lo vio cuando se enfrentaron a Zabuza. Sakura cayó en sus brazos libre ya del yugo de la serpiente, exhausta, y luego miró alrededor con confusión. Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico al ver a Naruto. Su piel estaba palideciendo, extendiéndose una repugnante marca morada desde una herida sangrante de su cuello. Y sus ojos oscilaban segundo a segundo: a veces presentaban ese iris azul que la enamoraba, pero otras veces mostraban esa pupila rasgada con amarillo rodeándola. Su mente no era capaz de comprender todo en su máximo significado, sobre todo cuando el uzumaki habló.

-Sa… Sakura chan…- dijo con una enorme dificultad el joven uzumaki, mientras su voz se deformaba por segundos.- Te quiero…- declaró con una sonrisa tan suya, la última sonrisa que la regaló, para luego hacerle un gesto a Sasuke.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese decir nada, Sasuke desapareció con ambos usando su amenotejikara, apareciendo a kilómetros de distancia con una Sakura gritando de dolor y de llanto, intentando liberarse del agarre del Uchiha para ir de nuevo con su esposo. Pero estaba demasiado débil, y solo podía patalear torpemente entre lágrimas. En uzu, Naruto pronto dejó de luchar, y la corrupción acabó por extenderse por su cuerpo. Dirigió su rostro al cielo, y cuando abrió sus ojos, ya no había azul. Había un iris amarillo con la pupila rasgada. La serpiente tenía un nuevo anfitrión.

-Kukukuuuu, no me esperaba eso…- declaró con el tono de voz de Naruto el sannin pálido, refiriéndose a la jugada de Sasuke, para luego mirarse las manos.- Este poder… es inmenso… Naruto kun, sin dudas eres el cuerpo perfecto… contigo será imposible pararme, destruiré cada aldea, a cada hombre, mujer y niño los esclavizaré. Tu Sakura chan tampoco se librará, y será perfecta para darme nuevos retoños uzumaki que poseer cuando este cuerpo ya no me sirva… Naruto kun, juntos seremos imparables kukuku.- finalizó con una sonrisa parcial, comenzando a dirigirse hacia los templos de la isla, preparado para expoliar sus tesoros. Mil sellos le esperaban… sellos de almacenamiento, contratos de invocación de bestias mitológicas…

Pero de pronto notó algo extraño, una sensación de ira creciente en su interior. Era indescriptible, como si el odio de todo el mundo se concentrase en su sistema de chakra, y se extendiese por todo su cuerpo. Su piel empezó a emitir un chakra rojizo burbujeante, sus rasgos a animalizarse. No entendía nada, y menos aún cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una especie de alcantarilla, y no en uzu. Y en frente suyo, unos dientes inmensos y afilados mostraban una sonrisa cruel, mientras los iris rojizos del depredador apex del mundo ninja le contemplaban hambrientos. El kiuby…

(flashback inicia)

- **Cachorro, lo siento mucho** …- comentó con una enorme tristeza el biju en el interior del paraje mental de Naruto, mientras el rubio adoptaba una pose serena.

 _-No lo sientas, la voy a salvar._

 **-Naruto, no lo veo posible… esa serpiente jamás abandonará el cuerpo de la chiquilla, con ella es inmune a ti, y por añadido a Sasuke, tsunade… a todo aquel que podría matarle. Tienes que matarla.**

 _-Kurama… cuando me amenazabas de pequeño con devorar mi alma… ¿iba en serio o sólo era un farol_?- preguntó con una sonrisa misteriosa el ojiazul, confundiendo al biju.

 **-¿A qué viene…? Si, por supuesto que podría. Soy el gran Kitsune no kiuby, pero tu sello lo evitaría**.

 _-No por mucho tiempo… Kurama, voy a cumplir mi promesa contigo. Sólo tienes que hacerme dos favores_ …

(Flashback fin)

- _Ki… Kiuby_ …- dijo un aterrado Orochimaru, viendo a la bestia de nueve colas libre, sin ninguna atadura. Intentó dirigir su chakra al sello para forzarle a retirarse, pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

- **¿Buscas un sello quizás**?- preguntó el nueve colas con una voz sepulcral.- **El gaki ha resultado al final ser mucho más listo que tú, serpiente… ¿Y si te dijese que no hay sello**?

- _Eso… eso, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE_.- acusó un Orochimaru a punto de entrar en pánico.- _Si así fuese habrías devorado su_ …

 **-¿Su alma? Si, solo tendría que dejar fluir mi poder y ya, pero el gaki me pidió que me quedase quieto hasta que acabases tú… ¿Por qué crees que no ha usado mi chakra en vuestra pelea**?- explicó el biju, mientras una marea de chakra rojo se aferró desde el suelo al sannin, que gritó con auténtico pavor al sentir esa sensación ardiente penetrar en su cuerpo y destruirle lentamente.- **la codicia y un niño que no supo lo que era el genjutsu hasta sus exámenes chuunin te han vencido, Orochimaru… ¿has intentado alguna vez contener un río con las manos? Déjame demostrarte lo que pasa… cuando se juntan el zorro y la serpiente**.

En el exterior, el cuerpo de Orochimaru comenzó a descontrolarse a medida de que el chakra rojo se hacía con todo el organismo de su jinchuriki. La piel del sannin se empezó a desprender, mostrando una cubierta roja bajo la dermis, elevándose la sangre al cielo y evaporándose. Pronto, Orochimaru había desarrollado cinco colas, cubriéndose esa cubierta de chakra rojo con los huesos del legendario biju, que seguía imparable su conquista. Su psique intentaba resistir la sensación de ira y retomar el control, pero era imposible, era como intentar mirar al sol directamente, le quemaba. Sintió como su alma se iba disolviendo en el chakra del biju, como dos líquidos que caían en el mismo vaso. Solo que, en este caso, uno era tan inmenso que absorbía por completo la esencia del otro, condenándolo a una eternidad de torturas a manos de un vengativo Kurama, que se cobraría la muerte de su cachorro con creces. Cuando la novena cola se desarrolló en el cuerpo del jinchuriki, Orochimaru pronunció su último grito de dolor en el mundo de los vivos, y, en una inmensa explosión de chakra rojo, ambos desaparecieron. Sakura, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, pudo ver desde la distancia el gigantesco hongo de la explosión, que arrastró a las profundidades del océano a toda uzu junto al sannin, al kiuby y el cuerpo del gran Naruto uzumaki. Gran héroe del mundo, marido amante hasta el final… alguien que no dudó en sacrificarse por el amor de su vida cuando fue necesario.

Y ahora, Sakura atravesaba los bosques del este de konoha con toda la velocidad que podía, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Frente a la tumba de Naruto, había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de él. Y solo había un lugar donde podría hacerlo: la cabaña donde ambos disfrutaron de su noche de bodas. Aquel rincón que Naruto construyó para ambos, su lugar lejos del dolor. Llevada por el instinto, lo encontró a la primera, y allí descubrió una sorpresa.

- **Al fin vienes chiquilla** …- comentó un zorro de nueve colas del tamaño de un perro grande, que descansaba en el porche.

-Ku... ¿Kurama?- preguntó una confundida Sakura.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- **El mismo… ¿Quién te crees que te convocó aquí? El gaki, durante esas noches de pasión, que por cierto disfrutamos TODOS** … - Sakura enrojeció hasta la piel por dentro cuando acabó de comprender esa afirmación.- **dejó inconscientemente chakra suyo y mío en ti, sobre todo tras ese embarazo de dos gemelos uzumaki... Sólo tuve que llamarte, y listo**.

-Y… ¿y por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó una todavía impactado Sakura.

- **Porque le debo un último favor al mucoso. Sabes, te tocó la lotería con él** …- comenzó a exponer el biju, asintiendo mentalmente Sakura.- **Un hombre amable, fuerte, persistente… y con palabra. No ha incumplido ni una promesa, incluida la que me hizo a mi. Me prometió que me liberaría y… aquí me tienes. Pasarán millones de años y no encontraré un solo ser humano a su altura** …

-Me recuerdas esto para que sufra más por no tenerle, ¿no?

- **No. Te lo recuerdo porque tengo que reconocerte que ese mocoso también me cambio a mi. Yo también cumplo mi palabra. Y la última vez que hablé con él, le prometí dos cosas… que esperaría a que te liberase para absorber su alma** …- Sakura apretó los puños con rabia al oír eso.- **… y que, cuando vinieses aquí, me encargue de que ni a ti ni a tus hijos os falte nada**.

-¿A… A qué te refieres?

- **sólo podrás usarlo aquí, mi chakra puede alimentarlo cuando vengas, pero si sale me será imposible… y una vez que mueras, irás con él allí donde los humanos vais al morir… yo soy inmortal, no sé de esas cosas** …- comentó Kurama, mientras se alejaba de la casa rumbo al bosque lentamente.- **y no me des las gracias… sólo disfrútalo**. **Ha sido un placer, Sakura Uzumaki** \- antes de que Sakura pudiese preguntar nada, el biju desapareció en la espesura, dejando a la ojijade con mil dudas en su cabeza. Hasta que, a su espalda, oyó la puerta de la cabaña abrirse.

-Sakura chan…

El pelo rosado de su cabeza se erizó al instante, como un soldado ante la orden de su capitán. Ese tono de voz, esa expresión… se dio la vuelta con sus jades inundados en lágrimas, y regaló al mundo su sonrisa más sincera al ver quien le esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta. Hoy, el caballero zorro y la princesa del cerezo se volvían a encontrar. Porque todo cuento infantil debe de acabar con los protagonistas siendo felices, y comiendo perdices.

* * *

 _A Dayani chan, cuyo fic "sacrificio" me dio el empujón definitivo para escribir un drama. A Arminius el único, cuyo malévolo plan de Orochimaru en su obra "Amor perdido" me ayudó a idear el plan de la serpiente aquí. A mí madre, que me leía de estas novelas todas las noches. Y sobre todo, a vosotros por leer este fic, en particular a Adrit126, a Yomiii21 y kurai no kurai que me regalaron un review con el que divertirme. Que gusto da poder poner… **FIN**_.

* * *

 **Pues fin! Una historia pensada para ser corta, concisa, y que me ha entretenido mucho, es un auténtico placer ver tu primer drama finalizado y que te guste el final.**

 **ADORO EL PLAN DE OROCHIMARU EN ESTA OBRA. Está mal que yo lo diga, si, pero es que nunca he visto un fic donde Orochimaru de verdad piense como el hijo de la grandísima que es. Le he visto reunir muchos kekkei genkai, le he visto (para mí horror) volverse bueno con motivos ridiculos, le he visto poseer el cuerpo de secundarios... así que... ¿por que no ir más allá y poneros el único plan en el que Naruto será incapaz de ganar? Porque esto ha sido, como mucho una victoria moral, pero el mundo shinobi ha salido perdiendo tanto o más que la serpiente. Pero está claro que naruto en esta historia no es un shinobi, es un padre, un marido y un mártir. Eso sí, con un plan cojonudo, o me diréis que Orochimaru no caería en esa trampa?**

 **Me pareció muy... poético, que Kurama devorase a Orochimaru tras este devorar a naruto. Siempre hay un depredador más grande, y pocos ganan en tamaño al gran Kurama no Kitsune. Por algo la imagen del fic es de "Naruto" (en realidad Orochimaru) cinco colas, y por algo la historia es "el zorro y la serpiente" y no el caballero zorro y la serpiente, o la princesa del cerezo. Para que veáis que esto iba a pasar desde un principio.**

 **Os confesaré algo: en un principio, el final final no se iba a dar. Iba a ser una simple conversación con el clásico "sigue adelante que tú puedes" con Kurama, pero luego pensé dos cosas: uno, que Kurama es un jodido semidiós del chakra con poderes inimaginables. Y dos, odio los finales deprimentes. No, en serio, la vida ya es jodida per se como para añadiros aquí una razón más. Sakura se merecía un final feliz, los gemelos uzumaki se merecían un final feliz, que demonios, Naruto se merecía un final feliz. Drama no significa necesariamente final depresivo. Así que aquí lo tenéis, fresco fresco, espero que os gustase. Pongo la medalla de "completo" y os invito al resto de historias, un saludo!**


End file.
